Amor à segunda vista!
by Blair.W
Summary: Shoran Li é um famoso escritor e Sakura Kinomoto é uma das mais requisitadas webdesigners. Ela é uma mulher meiga e gentil e ele é um convencido e implicante, mas tem um coração de ouro.Eles terão que trabalhar juntos!
1. Default Chapter

Oi gente!Bom, é a minha 1a fic e eu espero muito que vocês gostem!Eu acho que vocês vão ver alguns errinhos básicos de português, por que eu não tenho revisor (a), então não me matem (hihihihi).Bom a história é assim: Shoran Li é um famoso escritor e Sakura Kinomoto é uma das mais requisitadas webdesigners. Ela é uma mulher meiga e gentil e ele é um convencido e implicante, mas tem um coração de ouro.O que acontece quando ela é obrigada a trabalhar para ele?

                                         A proposta!

           Sakura morava em um belo apartamento no centro de Tókio, que dividia com sua melhor amiga Tomoyo, que iria se casar com Eriol em 3 meses.Sakura era muito bonita, tinha cabelos castanhos claros que iam até o meio das costas com grandes mechas custas na frente, emoldurando seu belo rosto (Cabelo tipo o da Nakuru, sabem?), um corpo lindo e duas grandes esmeraldas como olhos.Tomoyo não ficava atrás, tinha longos cabelos pretos, olhos num tom raro de violeta e um corpo perfeito (Gente, eu acho ela uma bonequinha de porcelana, e vocês?) era uma ótima psicóloga.Já Eriol tinha cabelo num tom azul meia-noite (Eu li esse termo uma vez em um fic e achei bem legal, só que eu esqueci qual era, desculpa!), corpo bom, lindos olhos azuis e usava um óculos de aro fino que lhe dava um certo charme,era advogado.

                   Em uma certa manhã...

   -    Ai, ai, ai eu to atrasada-Gritou Sakura, pulando da cama.

- Miau-Kero miou com o susto (Eu sei que essa frase ficou meio retardada, mas é que o Kero virou um gatinho, outra frase retardada! Hihihihi).

- Não acredito, o Yamazaki já aliviou para mim a semana passada toda, ali ele é meu chefe e não meu amigo, eu tenho que por isso na minha cabeça!-Disse vestindo-se apressadamente.

- Bom dia Sakura!-Disse Eriol assim que ela entrou na sala.

- Han?Ah, bom dia Eriol!Cadê a Tomoyo?-Perguntou com pressa e meio confusa-'Ele dormiu aqui?'-Pensou

- Fazendo o café!Atrasada de novo?-Perguntou ele com um tom de voz divertido.

- Ai, ai, ai o Yamazaki vai me matar!-Falou ruborizada.

- Ei Sakura, é verdade que ele e a Chiharu noivaram?

- É sim-Falou Sakura contente.

- Bom dia Sakura-Falou Tomoyo alegre.

- Oi Tomoyo!Olha, eu como qualquer coisa no trabalho,ta?!

- Não mesmo senta aí e come direitinho!-Disse meio que brava e meio que divertida.

- Tomoyo não dá!-Disse Sakura já indo para a porta.

- Mas é que eu fiz esse café com tanto amor e carinho para você a para o Eriol-Disse se lamentando (Draminha básico da Tomoyo não pode faltar, ne?!)

- Ta bom, mas bem rapidinho, ta?!-Disse Sakura meigamente.

- Ta, Eriol meu bem!-Tomoyo o chama, lhe dá um estalinho e pede para ele se sentar.

              30 min. Depois...

- Droga acabei me distraindo conversando!-Disse Sakura entrando em sua sala, ela vestia uma calça jeans boquinha-de-sino, uma sandalinha baixa e um twin-set rosa.

- Oi Sakura!-Disse Rika, ela era ruiva, cabelos meio ondulados no queixo e muito bonita.

- Ah, oi Rika!O Yamazaki já chegou?Ta chateado?-Perguntou com medo.

- Bom, ele disse que queria falar com você, assim que você chegasse-Falou vendo o medo da amiga.

- Ai, ai, ai...

- Calma, vai lá e dá uma olhada, pode ser coisa boa!-Disse tentando ajudar a amiga.

- Ta, depois a gente se fala melhor-Disse Sakura mais animada.

                      Toc, toc...(Pra todos os efeitos isso é uma porta! Hihihihi)

- Entra!-Disse Yamazaki, ele era bem alto, cabelo meio arrepiado com um topete (Gente, até hoje eu me pergunto como ele consegue fazer aquele topete, alguém sabe?) e era bonitinho.

- Licença olha Yamazaki, desculpa, é que eu não consegui dormir dormi direito e...

- Sente-se-Disse interropenda-a.

- Ta-Disse Sakura sem graça.

- Sakura, eu lhe imploro mais uma vez para tomar cuidado com o atraso-Disse suplicante e divertido ao mesmo tempo-Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar-Falava agora sério.(Eu não consigo imaginar ele sério.)

- Ai, ai, ai desculpa!Mas então sobre o que você quer falar?-Perguntou ela muito curiosa.

- Eu tenho uma ótima proposta de trabalho para você!

Continua...

Bom gente esse cap.ficou meio cansativo, foi meio que apresentação,mas eu acho que ficou legalzinho!O que vocês acharam?Espero que tenham gostado. Aceito criticas!Eu já tenho o 2o cap. Pronto, mas não sei quando vou por, porque tenho que estudar para um prova de bolsa que vou ter sábado!Bom, eu queria agradecer à minha amiga Raí, porque ela me ajudou e agüentou minhas idéias!A Nayna, que me incentivou a escrever a fic e também à Priscila que me ajudou bastante, beijinhos da Nina!Deixem comentários, por favor!


	2. O chinês cobiçado!

Bom gente, aí está o 2o capitulo, ta um pouquinho maior e eu espero que vocês gostem!Agora sem errinhos de português, consegui uma revisora!Hihihihi!

               O chinês cobiçado!   

- Jura?!E qual é?-Perguntou Sakura bastante curiosa.

- Você foi escolhida para fazer as capas e arrumar as ilustrações de uma coleção de seis livros!-Disse seriamente.

- Seis?!Meu maior trabalho!Ai, ai, ai Yamazaki muito obrigada mesmo, mas quem é o autor ou a autora?-Perguntou bastante interessada (Ela achou que fosse fazer uma nova amiga, huhuhuhu).

- Bom, o nome dele é Shoran Li, o melhor escritor da China e um dos melhores do mundo.Já leu algum livro dele?-Perguntou curioso, esperando que a resposta fosse sim.

- Não, mas acho que já escutei falar, é aquele que é um dos solteirões mais desejados da China!Li em uma revista!-Falou Sakura feliz por saber quem era.

- Hahahahaha-Riu Yamazaki do comentário inocente da amiga.

- Mas por que ele veio para Tókio?-Perguntou curiosa.

- Ele disse que queria mudar os ares, ter novas idéias e conhecer o Japão!Disse inseguro, achando que não era aquilo mesmo.

- Ah ta-Disse Sakura sem perceber a insegurança do amigo (Até parece que aqui ela não ia ser tapada, hihihihi, tadinha!)

- Sakura você precisa saber uma coisa-Disse Yamazaki seriamente-Eu te escolhi por que dizem que ele é muito exigente e às vezes chato demais com as pessoas que trabalham para ele, como eu sei que você é calma e gentil, acho que vai dar conta do recado.-Disse esperando uma resposta.

- Pode deixar, vou dar o melhor de mim!-Disse ela otimista (Eu adoro esse otimismo da Sakurinha, hihihihi).

- Que bom amanhã você o conhecerá e já tratará de alguns assuntos com ele-Disse Yamazaki feliz.Sua amiga podia ser tapada, sempre se atrasar, mas sempre que ele precisava ela estava lá.

- Ta bom, amanhã eu vou conhecer um solteirão desejado-Disse Sakura brincando.

- E nada de chegar de chegar atrasada, viu?!-Falou com o dedo levantado (Sabem quando ele vai mentir? Então ele estava naquela posição).

- Ai, ai, ai ta bom-Disse bastante ruborizada.

             Assim, que Rika viu sua amiga sair da sala de Yamazaki, correu para saber o que tinha acontecido, pois, estava preocupada com sua amiga.

- E aí?O que era?!-Perguntou preocupada (A Rika é tão fofinha, né?!)

- Ah, é um trabalho muito bom que eu vou fazer, para um escritor chamado Shoran Li!Já leu algum livro dele?-Perguntou querendo se informar.

- Já sim, são livros maravilhosos cheios de suspense e alem de tudo ele é um homem muito, muito bonito!(Ele não é só bonito, ele é tudo de bom).

- Rika, Rika, olha que eu conto para o Terada, viu?!-Disse se referindo ao namorado da moça (Aqui eles estão juntos, os dois têm tudo a ver!).

- Ele sabe que eu só amo ele-Disse entrando na brincadeira da amiga-Mas Sakura dizem que ele é meio chato.

- É o Yamazaki, me disse a mesma coisa, mas eu topei, afinal é um bom trabalho e eu não negar isso ao Yamazaki.-Disse alegre.

- É verdade, ele sempre perdoa seus atrasos-Falou brincando e viu sua amiga se ruborizar.

                       De noite...

- Oi Kerinho!Cadê a Tomoyo?-Perguntou a si mesma.

- Miau-Kero foi em direção à mesa de centro da sala, chamado atenção de uma de suas donas.

- Hum-Exclamou Sakura lendo o bilhete-Saiu com o Eriol, esses dois não se desgrudam...Ai, que fominha!Sabe Kero, eu consegui um trabalho muito bom-Disse se abaixando e fazendo cafuné no gato.

- Miau-Kero miou de fome e agradecendo o carinho de uma de suas donas.

- Você ta com fome, né?!Já ponho sua comida-Disse pegando a tigela de comida do gato.

            Nesse meio tempo.Sakura por água e comida para Kero, tomou banho, pôs seu pijama, preparou sua janta e comeu vendo um DVD que Tomoyo tinha alugado para relaxar.  

- Nossa, que filme lindo-Disse enxugando as lagrimas com as costas de suas mãos-Cidade dos Anjos é um dos meus preferidos!Ai, ai, ai que droga, já são 00:30, eu tenho que dormir!Será que um dia eu vou encontrar um amor tão puro assim?-Perguntou-se deitando-Logico que não, isso é coisa de filme-Passou um tempo pensando-'Mas tem o Eriol e a Tomoyo e o amor deles é bem real!'-Pensou e logo dormiu.

                 Na manhã seguinte...

- Ai, ai, ai eu to atrasada!(Claro, quem manda dormir tarde se tem que acordar cedo? Huhuhuhu)-Disse Sakura pulando da cama e se arrumado rapidamente, ela vestiu uma calça capri jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida azul clara, um suéter azul claro também e calçou uma Melissinha básica (Parecia uma menininha)

- Bom dia, Sakuraaa!-Disse Tomoyo alegre.

-  Ai, ai, ai Tomyo que susto!Olha hoje eu não posso comer em casa mesmo, ta?!-Disse indo pegar sua bolsa.

- Poxa Sakura...-Tomoyo já ia começar o drama.

- Tomoyo quando eu chegar a gente conversa, desculpa!-Vai até a amiga lhe dá um beijinho rápido no rosto e diz-Thauzinho!

- Ta, thau!Depois eu quero saber de tudo, viu?!-Falou curiosa.

                Sakura chegou na empresa correndo, para seu azar estavam arrumando todos os elevadores, então ela teve que subir nada mais nada menos que 10 andares de escada. 

- Cheguei a tempo?Arf...Arf-Perguntou Sakura para Rika, tentando manter a respiração normal e preocupada.

- Chegou sim, só que ele já está lá dentro com o Yamazaki!-Disse Rika achando a cena a sua frente bem engraçada.

- Ai, ai, ai...-Soltou Sakura tentando arrumar o meio-rabo que estava seu cabelo.

- Vai lá, rápido!-Disse Rika, depois de ajudar a amiga com o penteado.

                 Toc, toc (A porta,nãooooooooo)

- Entre-Ouviu-se a voz de Yamazaki.

- Licença-Disse Sakura entrando devagar na sala.

                Continua...

Bom gente espero que tenham gostado!Deixei vocês curiosos?Eu queria agradecer aos comentários que eu recebi,foram poucos,mas eu gostei muito!Espero receber mais alguns com esse 2o capitulo,com o 1o aconteceu que eu salvei errado,aí tive que tirar  por de novo,mas tudo bem!Vivendo e aprendendo(huhuhuhu)!Espero comentários!Gente,eu já tenho uma revisora,ela é a:MeRrY Anne,uma revisora muito legal e boazinha!Ti Adoro amiga!Beijos da Nina!


	3. Intrigas!

                                           Intrigas!

- Olá Sakura- Disse Yamazaki gentilmente. Ele se levantou e foi até um homem que encontrava-se sentado em uma poltrona. com uma expressão de inexpressiva Este é Shoran Li – Yamazaki aprensentou.

O homem se levantou a fitando nos olhos, ela percebeu esse olhar e acabou ficando mais nervosa do que estava. 

- Oi, Hã...Bom dia! Prazer, eu sou Sakura Kinomoto!- Apresentou-se insegura.

- É impressão minha ou a senhorita está atrasada?

Sakura sentiu as bochechas queimarem com o comentário malicioso. Arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda observando melhor o rapaz a sua frente. Para um primeiro contato, a única coisa que poderia dizer com certeza era que ele era um estúpido arrogante. Desceu os olhos observando o corpo bem feito de seu novo cliente. Alto e forte, ela apostou como ele malhava ou com certeza fazia alguma atividade física para ter um porte altivo daqueles. Levantou os olhos encarando-o. Olhos chocolates, incrivelmente penetrantes. Arregalou os olhos de leve tendo a impressão de que aquele olhar âmbar fosse capaz de ver a sua alma. Completando, os cabelos eram castanhos escuros e... bagunçados? 'Ora, ora, pelo jeito ainda tem gente que não sabia o que era um pente!'- Pensou maliciosamente.

- É... Perdoe-me ,Senhor Li –Desculpou-se rapidamente,vendo que tinha ficado um bom tempo o avaliando.

- Tudo bem!Bom dia!- Ele disse como se esse sim fosse o momento de lhe cumprimentar, depois das explicações.

Trocaram um rápido aperto de mão.Olhando um no fundo dos olhos um do outro,sentiram um leve arrepio,mas logo ouviram a voz de Yamazaki,assustando-lhes.

- Bom, agora que vocês já se conhecem, falaremos do trabalho. – Declarou Yamazaki, voltando a se sentar a sua mesa e observando os dois - Li diga, por favor, à Sakura o que pretende. - Disse Yamazaki se apressando.

- Sim,claro! – Ele falou antes de soltar um longo suspiro e voltar a se sentar na cadeira e oferecendo com um gesto a outra cadeira para Sakura. Ela caminhou devagar até ela e se sentou para escutar com cuidado sobre seu novo trabalho - Bom, eu só faço livros de suspense e a maioria é muito complexa, eu quero que a Sakura, posso te chamar assim? - Perguntou esperando que a resposta fosse sim, pois, pelo visto não gostava muito de formalidades.

- Claro! -Disse gentilmente, mas pensou logo em seguida -'Ele parece ser super chato!'

- Pode me chamar de Shoran - Disse ele logo em seguida- Continuando, como você já sabe é uma coleção de seis livros de suspense e você vai ter que entender o que eu quero passar!Já leu algum livro meu? - Perguntou esperando a afirmação da mulher a sua frente.

- Bom,eu...ainda...não. - Respondeu envergonhada.

- Pois a partir de agora vai ter que ler. Tem que passar uma boa impressão para as pessoas e você sabe que a capa é como se fosse o rosto de um livro e o que as pessoas observam primeiro! E também eu não falei com o Yamazaki, mas eu queria que você fizesse um site oficial meu aqui no Japão!- Concluiu entusiasmado.

- Claro, tudo bem!- Sakura falou empolgada  com a idéia de utilizar suas habilidades de webdesigner. - Eu adoro fazer sites e...

- Tudo bem, eu entendi – Ele a interrompeu - Por hoje é apenas isso que tenho a tratar com a senhorita! Eu irei trazer meus livros para você ler! 

      Sakura olhava para ele atônita. Como ele simplesmente a cortou no meio de uma frase e agora estava literalmente lhe enxotando da sala?! Ele pensava que era quem? Elvis? Kenedy? Balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos para com seu novo e chato cliente. Levantou-se contrariada e forçou um sorriso. – Então nos falamos mais tarde. Até mais Yamazaki. Syaoran.- Falou retirando-se.

- E aí Sakura?Ele é lindo,não é?!- Perguntou Rika muito empolgada ,assim que viu a amiga saindo da sala.

- Olha Rika, eu tenho muita paciência, mas ela quase acabou agora. Ele não é apenas chato, ele é arrogante e ainda se acha o melhor escritor do mundo! - Soltou irritada.

- Hum, sei, sei...- Disse Rika estranhando toda aquela irritação da amiga.

- Hã? Como assim? -Perguntou Sakura não entendendo. - Na verdade eu não quis dizer que ele é chato eu quis dizer que ele é um porre! 

- Quem é um porre, Sakura?- Uma voz rouca perguntou atrás de Sakura que virou-se sobressaltada.

- Li? Hã ...é meu irmão mais velho!- Disse assustada e insegura Respondeu rindo sem graça.

- Hum, pensei que estivesse falando de mim - Disse ironicamente.

'Acertou em cheio, idiota!' Ela pensou observando o rapaz, abriu ainda mais o sorriso coçando a cabeça.- Não, de jeito nenhum – Falou tentando despistar.

- Ótimo! Amanhã começaremos a trabalhar sério! –Alertou Shoran.

'Eu sempre trabalho sério, senhor Li! Não brinco de fazer historinhas como certas pessoas' Sakura pensou na hora, balançou a cabeça de leve e respirou fundo, precisava ser profissional. - Será um prazer –Falou com o tom de voz irônico. 

- É impressão minha ou você foi irônica ? -. Ele perguntou franzindo a testa de leve enquanto a observava clinicamente.

- Não, não mesmo, Li!-Disse rapidamente.

- Até mais então Sakura! - Despediu-se dando as costas.

- Até - Ela falou e esperou ele se afastar - Mas que cara chato!- Soltou para Rika que estava ali observando a tudo quieta.

- É ele parece ser meio...não sei – Ela parou achando melhor guardar sua opinião para si.

Depois de um longo dia de trabalho, Sakura foi para casa, tomou um banho e jantou com Tomoyo e Eiol.

- Ai, como aquele cara é chato e convencido! Ele se acha o melhor escritor do mundo –Comentou de forma impaciente para Eriol e Tomoyo.

           Eriol sorriu de lado fitando a amiga japonesa-Você realmente não gostou dele,não           é?

- De jeito nenhum, acho que eu vou falar com o Yamazaki para arranjar outra pessoa para este trabalho - Disse com um tom melancólico.

- Desculpa Sakura, mas... não é a coisa certa. – Eriol falou com o tom sério - Você já se comprometeu com ele, precisa ser proficional agora. Além disso é verdade que pelo menos o senhor Li é um escritor conhecido, e isso será ótimo para o seu currículo, não acha?

- Você tem razão, Eriol! -Disse Sakura meigamente

      Tomoyo riu discretamente, chamando a atenção do namorado e da amiga.

- Que foi amor? - Perguntou Eriol docemente.

- Ah, é que é a primeira vez que a Sakura fala tanto de alguém - Sakura fechou a cara na hora com a observação da amiga. Tomoyo, no entanto, não se importou - E também parece coisa de quando éramos crianças, o garoto gosta da garota e implica com ela para fugir dos sentimentos e ela vive falando mal dele - Terminou de falar com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ai,ai,ai Tomoyo, não tem nada a ver - Disse Sakura ruborizada.

- Não fica chateada Sakura, era apenas brincadeira da Tomoyo, não é amor? -Perguntou Eriol piscando para ela.

- Claro meu bem! Sakura era só brincadeira - Ainda com o sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Bom, então tudo bem se é assim!- Sakura falou distraída como sempre - Gente já terminei, tenho que dormir para estar bem bo... hã... preciso estar muito disposta amanhã.

- Boa noite Sakura - Disseram Eriol e Tomyo ao mesmo tempo.

- Boa noite! Durmam bem!- Desejou com um meigo sorriso. 

Eriol ajudou Tomoyo  a tirar a mesa. Enquanto ela lavava a louca ele secava e guardava nos armário. 

-     Não achou estranho esta implicância toda da Sakura com o novo cliente dela? – Eriol falou secando um prato.

Tomoyo olhou rapidamente para o namorado, mas voltou-se para a pia – Também achei estranho. Sakura nunca falou tanto de alguém antes, seja bem ou mal. Ela simplesmente xingou o senhor Li o jantar inteiro.

Os dois riram divertindo-se.

- Alguns grandes amores começam assim... – Eriol comentou colocando os copos no lugar.

      Tomoyo abriu um largo sorriso – Assim como o nosso. Lembra-se que você não gostava de mim também?

- Não era bem isso, é que eu pensava que gostava da Kaho. Só que eu descobri uma pessoa muito mais especial para mim - Disse docemente.

- E quem é essa pessoa? - Tomoyo perguntou com o tom divertido.

.

      Ele largou o pano de prato e abraçou a namorada por trás.

- Você – Falou com os lábios perto da orelha da amada. Tomoyo sentiu um arrepio gostoso pela sua coluna, fechou a torneira e virou o corpo para encarar o namorado.

- Eu já disse que eu te amo?

-Hoje ainda não. – Eriol respondeu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Eu te amo, Eriol Hiraguizawa – Respondeu antes de beijá-lo.

- Também te amo muito!

Continua...

Bom,gente ai esta mais um capitulo!A ultima cena não foi kawaii,espero que tenham gostado!Bom eu queria agradecer à Kath Klein,por ter aceitado me ajudar,ela é um doce de pessoa e gente esse cap.foi praticamente feito em parceria,hihihihi,a Kath escreveu uns 3 paragrafos e ainda me deu um monte de idéia,brigadaum Kath!Também tem a MeRrY Anne,que é outro doce,sempre disposta e tem a Miaka Hiiragizawa!Também agradeço aos comentários,beijux da Nina!Deixem comentários,por favor!                     


	4. Intrigas2a parte

- Sakura? Que milagre você já esta acordada! - Tomoyo brincou com a amiga.

- Ah, bom dia Tomoyo! Eu não quero me atrasar hoje, se não vou escutar aquele cara reclamando que eu cheguei atrasada! "É impressão minha ou você esta atrasada!" - Disse ela imitando seu novo cliente, o que rendeu uma boa gargalhada de Tomoyo.

- Bom, então vamos comer daqui a pouco o Eriol passa aqui pra gente resolver algumas pendências para o casamento! - Disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando.

- Ai, que bom que você esta tão feliz! Mas eu já tomei café e eu também tenho que passar lá no Yamazaki. O carro dele está na revisão e ele me pediu uma carona - Disse pegando sua bolsa.

- Certo então! Manda um beijo pra ele e pra Chiharu, por favor!- Pediu indo dar um beijo no rosto da amiga.

- Tchauzinho - Sakura retribuiu o beijo, acenou e fechou a porta.

Em frente a uma casinha bonita e simples, Sakura tocou a campainha.

- Sakura! Quanto tempo! Tudo bem? - Chiharu abriu a porta feliz em rever a amiga.

- Chiharu, que saudades – Falou abraçando a amiga - Comigo está tudo mais ou menos e com você?

- Comigo está tudo ótimo! Mas eu posso saber por que mais ou menos? -Perguntou à amiga interessada.

- Bem, o seu querido noivo simplesmente me deu um trabalho com aquele convencido do senhor Li – Esclareceu soltando um longo suspiro.

- O Yamazaki me contou isso. Na verdade eu ate o conheço. - Nessa hora Sakura fez cara de curiosa, mas Chiharu continuou a falar - Apesar de tudo ele é uma boa pessoa.

- Boa pessoa? Só se for com quem ele quer e eu não estou incluída nessas pessoas! - Disse com muita raiva, ela detestava aquele homem,ele era rude, chato, convencido, tudo que ela não gostava.

- Bom dia Sakura, vamos? - Perguntou Yamazaki que acabava de entrar na sala aonde as duas mulheres conversavam animadamente.

- Oi Yamazaki, vamos sim - Disse ela se levantando do sofá. Chiharu imitou a gesto da amiga.- Tchauzinho Chiharu, vamos combinar de nos encontramos mais. Juntar todas as meninas, o que acha?- Sakura perguntou empolgada.

- Lógico! Vamos sim, sinto falta das nossas reuniões da época da faculdade! - Chiharu vai ate a amiga lhe da um beijo no rosto, depois vira para Yamazaki lhe dá um rápido beijo - Tchau amor, bom trabalho pra vocês!

Sakura e Yamazaki enfrentaram um engarrafamento horrível e chegaram bem atrasados no trabalho, correram para chegar pelo menos um pouquinho a tempo e a primeira pessoa que viram foi Rika.

- Sakura, Yamazaki! Que bom que chegaram, o senhor Li já chegou faz tempo e já esta impaciente de tanto esperar - Disse Rika rapidamente.

- Droga! Vamos Sakura - Disse Yamazaki puxando a amiga para que ela fosse mais rápida. Chegaram a sala de Sakura, onde ele se encontrava o que ela não gostou nem um pouco e se ele tivesse mexido em suas coisas? 'Será que ele seria capaz? Não, acho que não.'

- Bom dia!- Disseram rapidamente em conjunto.

- Nossa vocês demoraram, hein?- Falou nervoso, querendo uma explicação para aquele atraso todo.

- Desculpa Shoran, é que Sakura teve que me dar carona e ai...

- Desculpe-me Shaoran, mas tive alguns problemas com o meu carro. Mas agora já estamos aqui...

Sakura parou. Shoran? Yamazaki era estritamente profissional para chamar um cliente pelo primeiro nome, por mais que ele pedisse, sempre chamava pelo sobrenome. Agora Sakura começava a encaixar as peças, se Chiharu o conhecia, é lógico que Yamazaki e Shoran eram amigos, ela teve todas as suas duvidas esclarecidas, quando os viu rindo como se fossem velhos e bons amigos.

- Não é mesmo, Sakura?!- Shoran perguntou para ela, que tomou um leve susto e achou melhor concordar.

- Não disse Yamazaki? Ela estava no mundo da lua, como sempre! No que você estava pensando, Sakura? - Perguntou Shoran se divertindo da cara dela.

Ela quase explodiu de vergonha, sentiu seu rosto queimar e teve vontade de esmurrar Shoran, ele se achava o todo poderoso - Hã, eu? Hã... - Ele lhe lançou um olhar e ela travou de vez, era um olhar profundo, que ela não tinha como explicar, sentiu os cabelinhos da nuca se arrepiarem - Eu, bem...

- Tudo bem Sakura, não precisa nos contar! Vamos respeitá-la Shoran - Yamazaki disse ajudando a amiga.

- Ah claro! Mas cuidado com seus pensamentos menininha! - Disse divertido e encostou o dedo indicador no nariz de Sakura, como se tivesse brincando com uma criancinha, ela ficou com muita raiva, odiava ser tratada como uma criancinha, já estava bem grandinha para este tipo de brincadeira.

E foi assim a semana inteira, um implicando com o outro. Sakura na maioria das vezes tinha que agüentar e ficar calada, afinal ele era seu cliente, parecia que ele queria que ela revidasse.

- Bom Sakura, finalmente eu trouxe um livro meu para você ler e ver mais ou menos o estilo! - Falou orgulhoso mostrando seu livro.

- Aiaiai, será que eu não podia só ler um resumo ou coisa do tipo? - Perguntou insegura.

- Sinceramente, eu acho que não é uma boa opção - Falou rispidamente.

- É por que...Sabe o que é? É que eu não gosto muito de suspense e...- Falava, quase morrendo de vergonha, ate que foi cortada.

- Você é uma mulher Sakura, apesar de parecer uma adolescentezinha!

Dessa vez ela não segurou, estava tudo entalado, há uma semana que ela só escutava insultos e ficava calada, agora era o cumulo - Eu posso parecer mas não sou, pelo menos não fico fazendo birra por ai - Falou quase gritando de tanta raiva.

- Hum gostei. Todas as pessoas se esquentam, sabia que você não era totalmente gentil e calminha - Falou calmamente, como se fosse uma conversa com uma amiga.

- Olha,chega tá?! Você me fala o que você quer que eu faça, e cada um no seu canto! - Disse já se acalmando. Ela viu que o que ele mais queria era irrita-la.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Só que eu acho que você se estressou demais, cuidado que isso faz mal! - Ele falou mais calmo ainda, o que a aborrecia profundamente.

- Hei, vamos parar por aqui! - Disse Yamazaki que viu o final da briga, mas escutava a voz alterada de Sakura no corredor. Sakura ficou surpresa e Shoran ruborizado - Bom, eu vim aqui para convidá-los para um jantar em minha casa na sexta, pois vocês dois são muito amigos meus - Disse tentando quebrar o clima.

- O de noivado?- Sakura perguntou alegre, depois de passada a vergonha.

- Isso mesmo! Espero vocês! Sem brigas hein? Parecem duas crianças - E por fim saiu, deixando "as duas crianças" a sós.

- Você vai? - Shoran perguntou curioso.

- Lógico, os dois são meus amigos de infância. Eu não perderia por nada. E você? – Perguntou por educação.

- Também irei. Yamazaki é um grande amigo e é uma ótima oportunidade de conhecer sua encantadora esposa. Hei que tal irmos juntos? Eu não conheço ninguém alem do noivo. Será que poderia ir comigo?

- Sim - Sakura disse distraidamente.

- Ótimo, os dois vão sair ganhando, você me apresenta as pessoas e eu te dou a honra da minha companhia. - Disse completamente convencido.

A primeira coisa que veio na cabeça de Sakura foi - 'Ate na hora de praticamente pedir um favor ele é convencido!' Pensou e logo depois disse - Bom, se é o jeito, eu vou com você sim - Falou fazendo pouco caso.

Os dois não queriam dar o braço a torcer , mas gostaram muito da idéia, não entendiam o por que, mas gostaram.

- Bom, então chega de papo - Se continuasse pensando que ela seria boa companhia não ia gostar da idéia, então achou melhor voltar ao trabalho rapidamente.

- Ta. Olha eu tava estava pensando em por...

Continua...


	5. A pior briga!

                                                A pior briga! 

Poucas pessoas ainda restavam na empresa, já era tarde e muitos funcionários não gostavam de fazer plantão em plena quinta-feira. Mas fazer o quê? Alguns eram obrigados. Estava tudo tão silencioso, até que... 

Crec! Escutou-se o barulho de algo se quebrando, parecia ser vidro e o som veio da sala de Sakura.

- Você perdeu a calma! Veja, era um lindo vaso. - Shoran disse como se aquele vaso fosse a coisa mais importante naquele momento.

- Ai, você me dá nos nervos, deixe-me em paz um pouco, por favor! - Sakura gritou vermelha de raiva.

De repente Rika abriu a porta assustada, queria ver se alguém tinha se machucado ou coisa do tipo, não estava entendendo nada.

- Sakura? Li? O que houve aqui? - ela perguntou um pouco aliviada, pois ninguém tinha se machucado.

- Ela quebrou um lindo vaso! - Shoran ainda olhava o vaso com pesar, mas em seu íntimo estava morrendo de rir da situação em que a garota se encontrava, sentia uma pontada no peito em vê-la brava, mas ela ficava linda com os olhos verdes brilhando de raiva.

- Ai,ai,ai, esse cara não para de encher! Ele simplesmente quer saber mais do MEU trabalho do que EU e apagou o site todinho, eu já tinha uma boa parte de tudo pronto! - disse para Rika apontando para o computador a sua frente, completamente indignada.

- Eu lá tenho culpa se você pôs uma informação sobre mim totalmente errada? - ele disse como uma criança que foge do que fez. - Eu só queria corrigir - completou com mais voz de criança ainda, o que deixou Sakura com muita raiva.

- Acalmem-se os dois! A sorte é que o Yamazaki já foi embora e não irá ficar sabendo disso - ela sabia que o seu dever era contar para Yamazaki, mas achou melhor ficar calada, aquele episódio poderia ser esquecido. - Agora façam as pazes! - disse irritada.

- Bom, tudo bem! Vou pedir desculpas por que sou muito educado! Desculpe SA-KU-RA. - disse completamente debochado.

- Desculpe - a voz de Sakura saiu baixa quase sussurrada, mas ele não percebeu ainda olhava para os cacos no chão.

- Agora, eu acho melhor irem para casa - Rika disse tentando se acalmar.

- Eu também! Daqui a pouco alguém pode se machucar, existem pessoas muito estressadas por aqui! –brincou Shoran, levantando o rosto e deparando com uma cena que não o agradou muito.

- Por favor! - Rika apontou para Sakura que já chorava de tanta raiva acumulada de todas essas semanas. A partir deste momento ele se arrependeu, queria vê-la aborrecida, mas não queria vê-la chorar de raiva, ainda mais de raiva dele, aquilo doeu em seu peito, abaixou a cabeça, pegou o casaco e saiu sem dizer nem uma palavra.

- Está decidido, amanhã eu vou conversar com o Yamazaki, não vou mais trabalhar com ele - Sakura disse de forma decidida e limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Mas Sakura... - Rika tentou argumentar, mas logo foi cortada.

- Não dá Rika, não dá mais! - ela disse pegando sua bolsa e saindo pela porta do mesmo jeito que Shoran.

Sakura foi para casa e desabafou com Tomoyo, disse que não agüentava mais aquilo, Tomoyo ainda tentou argumentar com a amiga, mas era sempre cortada do mesmo jeito que Rika tinha sido, realmente Sakura estava decidida.

Na manhã seguinte Sakura acordou cedo, queria chegar antes de Shoran para conversar a sós com Yamazaki, não havia quase ninguém na empresa e ela achou aquilo muito bom, queria ficar um tempo sozinha.

- Ai,ai,ai, ainda bem que consegui chegar bem cedinho hoje - falou meio tristinha.

- Eu sabia que iria chagar cedo hoje! - ela tomou um leve susto ao ouvir uma voz às suas costas, sabia de quem era, mas virou-se para enfrenta-lo.

- Ai,ai,ai que susto - ela ralhou com o homem. - O que você quer? - ele achou estranho a voz dela, não tinha mais aquela doçura que costumava ter e sim um tom estranho para com ele, tomou coragem e decidiu falar.

- Bom...eu queria pedir desculpas, eu exagerei e também...- ele coçou a cabeça em sinal de nervosismo. - Queria que você continuasse a trabalhar para mim.

- Olha, desculpe-me, mas eu não sei. - ela falou com vontade de rir, o "Todo poderoso" Shoran Li, estava completamente vermelho e sem graça.

- Por favor - ele disse docemente.

Nesse momento Sakura ficou sem sentido...Que tal surpresa pelas palavras que ele disse...Eram somente duas palavras, ela sabia. Mas é que nunca tinha escutado-o pedir alguma coisa, ele só sabia mandar, foi como música para seus ouvidos e assim seu coração amoleceu. 

- Tudo bem! - ela disse dando 'aquele' sorriso, o que fez Shoran se sentir estranhamente atraído por aquela 'menininha'.

- Bom, então nós vamos juntos hoje à noite, não é mesmo?! - disse docemente, percebendo que não queria ter feito aquilo, ele rapidamente consertou. - Eu não gosto de sobrar!

- Vamos sim e não precisa jogar na minha cara que vai comigo só para não sobrar - ela fez uma careta que rendeu uma boa gargalhada de Shoran, rapidamente ele entrou na brincadeira e disse:

- Calma, calma, sem dor de cotovelo menininha, ainda tem espaço para você no meu coração - disse sorrindo.

Ela se arrepiou. Tinha um espaço no coração dele? Mas que tipo de espaço? Logo notou que seus pensamentos não estavam sendo muito bons e o repreendeu. - Não começa Shoran, por favor!

- Está bem, desculpa! - ele pediu, ficando calado em seguida.

Espera um pouco, ele ficou quieto e ela falou só uma vez? Aquele não podia ser o Shoran que ela conhecia há semanas, começou a pensar nas histórias que  Naoko contava sobre corpos possuídos e morreu de medo, mas achou melhor esquecer aqueles pensamentos.

- Olha Sakura! Hoje eu vou ficar pouco tempo, tenho que ir na editora arrumar algumas coisas, então você vai trabalhar sozinha, acha que dá conta? - ele perguntou ironicamente.

Foi aí que ela viu que ele era o mesmo Shoran de sempre, irônico, chato, convencido, mas hoje ela havia descoberto o lado bom dele, lado doce e 'humano'.

- Pode deixar, Senhor Li! Eu faço esse trabalho à muito tempo e modéstia à parte, faço muito bem - ela vangloriou-se com o mesmo tom de voz que ele tinha usado. 

- Então eu já vou indo! Passo para te buscar às 20:00h e nada de atrasos - ele falou mais irônico ainda essa última parte.

- Ai,ai,ai!Está bem! Agora vai logo senão quem vai se atrasar é você - ela já não ligava para as implicâncias dele, pois ele só fazia aquilo para irritar os outros, logo que ele saiu ela foi para sua sala e pensou: 'Ai, eu preciso de uma roupa, vou ligar para a Tomoyo, para ver se ela pode me ajudar'.

No final da tarde, Sakura foi para um shopping que tinha perto de seu trabalho. Combinou com Tomoyo de se encontrarem ali.

- Ai Tomoyo, muito obrigada por ter vindo - disse alegremente dando um beijo no rosto da amiga.

- Que é isso, eu precisava relaxar um pouco, tive um seminário a tarde toda! Ajuda-la a comprar roupas é uma diversão e eu também quero saber todos os detalhes da reconciliação com o Li, viu?! - Tomoyo disse muito alegre.

- Ai Tomoyo, mas e você? Já tem roupa para ir? - Sakura perguntou mudando de assunto rapidamente.

- Ah, tenho sim! O Eriol me deu um lindo vestido! - disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

Eles eram mesmo completamente apaixonados.

- Ah sei! - Sakura falou e logo em seguida pensou: 'Nossa, deve ser tão bom ganhar presente sem ser uma data importante, ainda mais da pessoa que você ama.'

- Ei Sakura, vamos naquela loja ali? Vi um vestido na vitrine que é a sua cara - Tomoyo disse super empolgada. 

- Ah, vamos sim! - foi a única coisa que deu tempo de Sakura responder, pois já estava sendo puxada pela amiga.

O vestido era mesmo a cara de Sakura, era um lindo vestido em um tom de verde, que ia até o joelho e a parte de cima era em estilo hippie com um decote bem delicado com rendinhas rosa claro, tinha pequenas flores de cerejeira, no mesmo tom rosa claro da renda. Resolveu levar, não só por ter gostado, mas também por que Tomoyo já estava super cansada e ela mesma queria descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Chegou em casa e foi para seu quarto, ficou pensando um tempo no que faria no cabelo e resolveu que iria deixa-lo solto, tomou um banho e foi dormir, quando acordou já eram 19:00h, isso por que Tomoyo veio lhe acordar, Sakura olhou para a amiga bestificada, ela estava com o cabelo preso em um belo coque e já maquiada, estava linda.

- Ai,ai,ai eu tenho que correr - disse pulando da cama depois que a amiga a cutucou um pouco mais.

- Calma Sakura, o jantar só começa às 21:00h. - disse Tomoyo rindo da afobação da amiga.

- É que o Shoran vem me buscar daqui à 1 hora e eu ainda não me arrumei. - falou indo passar o vestido.

- Então, se você quiser ajuda, eu vou estar me vestindo, viu?! - Tomoyo disse prestativa.

- Está bem, obrigada! - disse Sakura saindo do quarto com o vestido nas mãos.

Depois de passar o vestido, Sakura voltou para o quarto e arrumou seu cabelo pondo alguns grampinhos delicados, colocou o vestido, passou um delineador nos olhos e um gloss rosa bem claro no lábio, não gostava muito de maquiagem, calçou a sandália... e foi para a sala, ficando surpresa ao ver como a amiga estava bonita.

- Tomoyo, você está linda! - disse meigamente

Tomoyo vestia um vestido azul-turquesa, de gola japonesa, que ia até os joelhos onde ficava bem soltos, o vestido tinha algumas florzinhas brancas.

- Que é isso Sakura! Você que está encantadora. Hummm, já sei vou pegar minha câmera - Tomoyo disse se encaminhando para o quarto, adorava filmar a amiga.

Sakura olhou para o relógio, ainda eram 19:50h, mas ela resolveu usar isso como desculpa, logo se apressou chamando e a amiga e falando:

- Poxa Tomoyo, está quase na hora. - disse apontando para o relógio da cozinha. - Eu já vou descendo não quero escutar o Shoran falando que eu estou atrasada. - disse já abrindo a porta e se calçando.

- Hum...então tá! - Tomoyo disse, bem menos empolgada.

- O Eriol virá te buscar, não é mesmo?! - Sakura perguntou na porta.

- Sim, daqui a pouquinho ele deve estar chegando - Tomoyo falou indo até a porta para se despedir da amiga.

- Então, até a festa! – disse Sakura dando um beijo no rosto da amiga

- Até amiga - disse retribuindo o gesto e se encaminhando para o elevador.

Continua...

Olá pessoas!Tudo bem com vocês?Comigo ta tudo na mesma!Desculpem pela demora desse cap. É que aconteceram uns probleminhas aí e eu atrasei!Nesse cap. Eu contei com a super ajuda da Rô, uma mulher super legal!Eu queria agradecer a todos os reviews que eu tenho recebido que tão sendo poucos né gente?!Animação, deixem reviews, por favor!Deixa eu ver, quero mandar um beijo pra minha maninha Tety,gotu mto dela,pra minha mamãe Nana e agradecer por ela ter me dado varias idéias!Um beijo para todos que estão lendo e um especial para a Rô que me ajudou muito!


	6. Gosta de estrelas?

**Capítulo 6**

Sakura abriu a porta do elevador super feliz, ela iria a uma festa acompanhada e isso era como uma coisa nova, por que ela saía pouco ou porque ela não saía muitos com homens... Ou sempre saía sozinha ou com Tomoyo e Eriol, não que eles fossem má companhia, mas é que ela se sentia meio fora de lugar.

Quando chegou à portaria Shoran já estava lá, Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar, achou estranho, pois nunca havia sentido aquilo, só uma vez quando tinha se 'apaixonado' pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão, encarou-o durante alguns segundos, ele estava lindo, vestia uma calça social preta, uma camisa pólo verde bem escura e um sobretudo preto, quando ela viu o sobretudo, sentiu um pouco de frio e se tocou que tinha esquecido do casaco na pressa de sair, caminhou até ele que ainda não tinha a visto.

- Shoran - falou com uma voz doce.

Ele ficou em transe ao ver o anjo lindo que estava a sua frente, sentiu sua face queimar quando ela perguntou se estava tudo bem e logo respondeu:

- Hã...Ah... Cl-claro - o que tinha acontecido? Ele nunca travara na frente de nenhuma mulher e agora se encontrava ali gaguejando.

- Então, vamos logo? Eu estou com frio - ela disse sem graça, esperando ele falar alguma coisa sobre sua distração.

- Não trouxe casaco? - ele perguntou ironicamente, com um sorriso de lado.

- Bom, eu saí correndo e acabei esquecendo - disse sem graça, agora ele também falaria de seus atrasos.

- Então venha rápido - ele abriu-lhe a porta de seu Corolla e ela se assustou, nunca imaginou que aquele homem chato e implicante pudesse ser um cavalheiro, logo em seguida pensou sonhadora: 'Será que se nós namorássemos ele me mandaria flores?' E achou estranho estar pensando uma coisa tão fora do comum para ela, logo em seguida ouviu uma voz meio aborrecida.

- Você ainda que ir a esse jantar hoje? - ele perguntou implicante.

- Por que você sempre estraga as coisas? - ela rebateu com raiva. 

- Hã? - ele se interrogou completamente confuso. 

- Nada não, esquece. - ela disse sem graça, entrando logo no carro.

 Colocaram-se a caminho, de início silenciosos, mas logo conversando sobre o trabalho ou alguma música que tocava na rádio e descobriram que tinham gostos em comum.

- Bom, chegamos - falou assim que abriu a porta para que Sakura saísse do carro.

- Você por acaso não quer dar uma volta? Ainda são 20:25h. - disse olhando o relógio.

- Ah pode ser. Tem algum lugar legal aqui perto?- perguntou olhando em volta.

- Tem um parque - ela disse distraidamente.

- Não vá me dizer que quer brincar no balanço? - ele perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Deixa de ser bobo! - disse ela dando-lhe um empurrãozinho e rindo, os dois caminharam até o lugar em silêncio e quando chegaram, ele quebrou esse silêncio, comentando:

- Nossa, é um lugar bem legal. - falou observando o belo parquinho da praça.

- Também acho, só que está meio frio. - ela disse passando as mãos no nos braços tentando se aquecer.

- Toma. - disse estendendo o sobretudo para ela.

- Não. - ela disse balançando as mãos nervosamente. - Você vai ficar com frio.

- Sakura vista o casaco. - ele falou num tom de voz mandão.

- Esta bem! - pôs o casaco e se sentiu melhor, ele era tão quentinho e tinha o cheiro bom de Shoran. Enquanto ela pensava nisso, ele sentia o perfume do cabelo dela e do nada lhe deu uma vontade de abraça-la, mas ele se controlou, sentaram em um banquinho e ele percebeu que ela olhava muito para o céu, quando ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido, ela lhe fez uma pergunta:

- Shoran, você gosta de estrelas? - ela perguntou ainda olhando para o céu.

- Como? - ele falou meio que assustado com a pergunta da mulher.

- Eu perguntei se você gosta de estrelas! Sabe, eu adoro as estrelas, é uma coisa tão bonita, desde muito pequena que eu as acho bonita. Sabia que eu tinha o sonho de ser uma delas? - falou isso dando um sorrisinho, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais estúpida que já falou na vida.

- Com certeza seria a mais linda de todas! - ele disse sem perceber. 

Ela ao escutar isso se ruborizou imediatamente e ele se deu conta do que tinha falado e logo tratou de consertar: 

- Desculpe, não era bem isso e...- começou a falar encabulado, até que ela o cortou.

- Não, tudo bem, fico agradecida - ela falou meigamente ainda ruborizada.

Um silêncio tenso reinou, até que ela resolveu tirar uma curiosidade que tinha a muito tempo, sabia que não tinha nada a ver com esse assunto, mas todos os clientes que teve na vida falavam de sua família, menos ele e ela não sabia por que, mas queria saber um pouco mais sobre aquele homem, contou até dez mentalmente, tomou coragem e falou:

- Você...Nunca fala da sua família - disse completamente envergonhada.

- Não vale muito a pena - ele comentou ainda olhando para o céu.

- Ah sim desculpe-me - ela falou mais envergonhada ainda, tinha sido uma tola mesmo de perguntar, é lógico que ele não iria se abrir logo com ela, até que ouviu a voz dele:

- É muito complicado, eles não me apoiam em nada que eu faço, queriam que fosse líder do nosso Clã, só que não é o meu mundo. - ele completou tristemente.

- Poxa, que bom que confia em mim, pode sempre contar comigo - e depois de falar isso foi dar um beijo no rosto dele, na mesma hora sem querer ele virou para lhe encarar com um sorriso de agradecimento, ficaram assim, olhando-se bem de pertinho, um sentindo a respiração do outro, até que ele tomou coragem e a beijou, quando sentiu que ela correspondia ao beijo, aprofundou mais o ato e depois de um tempo se separaram por falta de ar, após ficarem um pouco sem graça, ele decidiu falar:

- Han...Acho que já esta na hora, vamos? – disse oferecendo-lhe o braço.

- Claro, vamos sim - ela disse, se levantando e aceitando o braço do rapaz.

Chegaram ao jantar quase às 21:00h e foram muito bem recebidos, ficaram meio distantes um do outro, tentando processar o que tinha acontecido, de quando em quando os olhares se cruzavam e ficavam levemente ruborizados, só Tomoyo que era muito observadora percebeu isso e comentou com seu noivo, que achou bastante interessante e abriu seu sorriso enigmático. O tempo passou rápido e já eram 23:30h, Sakura já estava louca para ir embora, estava com muito sono e só pensava em dormir, ainda se sentia meio envergonhada e achou melhor ir embora com Tomoyo e Eriol, foi até Shoran a fim de lhe avisar sobre isso:

- Han...Shoran, eu vou falar com a Tomoyo e o Eriol para ver se eu posso voltar com eles, por que eu já estou cansada - ela disse devagar e com um pouco de receio.

- Que isso Sakura, você veio comigo e vai voltar comigo, sem problemas - disse pacientemente olhando para um quadro que havia na sala.

- Bom, então...- ela ia dizer que queria ir embora, mas ficou com vergonha.

- Eu também já quero ir embora, vamos nos despedir do pessoal e nos encontramos no carro - ele falou agora olhando para ela, que só afirmou com a cabeça.

Despediram-se de todos, Shoran saiu primeiro pois não conhecia muita gente, podia-se dizer que tinha ficado muito amigo de Eriol, os dois se davam incrivelmente bem.

- Desculpe a demora! - ela falou entrando no carro rapidamente.

- Tudo bem. - ele falou já ligando o carro.

Fizeram o caminho todo sem trocar uma palavra, até que Sakura resolveu acabar com aquele silêncio pesado.

- Shoran, eu er...Sobre hoje, eu... - ela parava a cada instante, estava difícil de falar sobre o que tinha acontecido, ela ainda se sentia confusa.

- Nós precisamos de um tempo Sakura - disse vendo que a garota não conseguiria falar e continuou - Precisamos entender o que sentimos um pelo outro, eu vou para Hong Kong na segunda-feira, tenho que resolver alguns assuntos e acho que passo duas semanas lá, será o tempo que precisamos. - disse por fim chegando em frente ao edifício que Sakura morava.

- É... Vai ser! Obrigada pela carona. - parou e pensou um pouco no que poderia falar e por fim. - Então até daqui a duas semanas.

- Até e veja se trabalha direito sem mim – disse completamente divertido.

- Você é incrivelmente irritante sabia? - ela disse dando língua para ele, o que fez rir.

- Tchau Sakura. - disse cordialmente quando parou de rir.

- Bom, eu vou sentir saudades. – ela disse completamente ruborizada.

- Eu também sentirei – falou vermelhinho também e logo em seguida falou com a voz firme e meio triste. - Mas é o que precisamos.

- Então eu já vou indo. - ela disse, já abrindo a porta.

- Sakura, espera - ele disse segurando o braço dela.

Ela se virou e ele ficou perdido naquele par de esmeraldas, tinha pensado em lhe dar um abraço de despedida, só que não conseguia falar e nem agir e assim ficaram se encarando, um perdido nos olhos do outro, até que ela resolveu perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

- Não nada. - ele disse sem graça.

- Então tchauzinho, quando você chegar seu site já vai estar pronto, viu?! - ela falou alegremente, mas na verdade estava meio triste.

- Está bem, espero que você crie responsabilidade. - ele disse como se fosse o ser mais responsável do mundo inteiro.

- Por Deus, como você consegue mudar de personalidade de uma hora para outra?- ela disse com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

- Isso é segredo. - ele falou dando uma piscadela para ela.

Ela resolveu sair do carro de vez, senão aquilo ainda iria longe e não era o que ela queria.

- Então boa viagem - disse olhando para ele pela janela ainda aberta.

- Obrigado, espero que seja boa, mas vai ser difícil - disse lembrando dos chiliques de Meiling e de suas irmãs.

- Bom, então tchau mais uma vez. - ela disse docemente.

- Tchau e comporte-se - ele disse num tom irônico, ela fez uma careta e entrou no prédio, após vê-la entrar ele pensou - 'Vai ser difícil, mas nós precisamos'.

Continua...

Olá pessoas!Eu vou falar primeiro da minha songfic que algumas pessoas leram, é u seguinte eu postei e tirei um monte de vezes, porque tava saindo errado até que eu tive ajuda da minha querida amiga Yoruki,espero que gostem!Eu queria agradecer a Rô,que teve a paciência de revisar mais esse cap.,ela é um amor de pessoa!Hoje eu vou fazer uma coisa diferente, vou agradecer a cada review separadamente, vamos começar:

**DarkAngel**: Oi amigaaaa!Bom, acho que suas perguntas se eles iam se acertar estam respondidas nesse cap. eu sei q você vai querer me matar por eu ter separado os dois, mas é que precisa ter + emoção!Ti dolo amiga!Valeu pela força na songfic.

**Miaka Hiiragizawa**: Oiiii sobrinha!Bom, a parte que você disse,ela não prendeu o cabelo com grampos,ela pôs alguns tic tacs normais,para dar uma enfeitadinha!E a parte sublinhada, me desculpe!Obrigada por sempre comentar!

**Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**: Oi amiguinha!Deixa eu te explicar esse negocio de cap. Curto, é que eu não tenho uma imaginação que é lá essas coisas e quando tive a idéia de fazer essa fic,pus na minha cabeça q tinha q ter pelo – uns 8 cap. E eu sou meio teimosa!É isso, beijos! 

**Holly Amphir Demonangels**: Olá maninha!Obrigada por estar sempre comentando os cap.!Te gosto muitão!Beijos.Leiam A Walk To Remember,da minha maninha,muito bom!

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki**: Olá sobrinha-neta!Muito obrigada pelos seus elogios!Seus desejos se realizaram, rolou um beijo só, mas que deixou muita marca para eles!Beijos para você.

**Sango-chan**: Oiiii!Obrigada pelos elogios!Bom, eles já se acertaram, que bom, né?Mas eu acho que você também vai querer me matar por eles terem que se separar por um tempo, hihihi.

**Jenny-Ci**: Que bom que você amou!Também estou amando a sua história!Você tem ICQ?Se tiver me passa depois, por favor.

**Raíssa**: Amigaaaa!Obrigada pelo comentário e por estar me ajudando com essa fic e agüentar minhas idéias malucas!Te desejo muita sorte com seu livro!Ti dolo muito!

Ufa,acabei!Quem quiser falar comigo pode me mandar um e-mail: nina_aze@yahoo.com.br ou me por nu msn nininha630@hotmail.com ou me inserir nu ICQ,meu numero é:254491993.É isso, beijos e deixem reviews por favor!


	7. Dúvidas esclarecidas

O final de semana passou bem devagar para Sakura, aproveitou que aquele sábado estava bem friozinho e passou o dia dormindo ou vendo alguns filmes que tinha alugado, já no domingo ela ficou trabalhando no site de 'seu cliente', Tomoyo até lhe chamou para ir ao cinema com ela e Eriol, mas o que Sakura menos queria ver era romantismo e também precisava de um tempo sozinha.

Na segunda de manhã cedo, Shoran já estava no avião, pegou o primeiro vôo, pois queria chegar logo, sentia falta de sua família apesar de tudo.

Sakura acordou cedo e a primeira pessoa que lhe veio à cabeça foi Shoran, logo em seguida pensou: 'Boa viagem, meu amor!'- logo se tocou de que havia pensado nele como 'meu amor', levantou-se, foi até a janela e viu uma chuvinha fina cair...Ficou um tempo só olhando para o movimento que a chuva fazia e sentindo a paz que ela lhe trazia, logo em seguida pensou: 'Será que eu gosto mesmo dele?'- resolveu tomar um banho, para despertar de vez e pensar um pouco mais.

Shoran olhava para a janelinha de avião que havia ao seu lado, seria uma viagem meio longa, fechou a cortininha e logo depois tentou ler alguma coisa, mas não conseguia, então achou melhor dormir, logo que fechou os olhos viu a imagem de Sakura sorrindo e pensou em como ela era meiga e linda, a mulher perfeita para ele. - 'Será?Será que eu gosto muito dela?Coitada, o tanto que ela sofreu com as minhas brincadeiras!É acho que gosto mesmo'.- concluiu seu pensamento com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.Depois de uma longa viagem, pisou no aeroporto e lá estavam sua mãe e o quarteto escandaloso, como ele gostava de chamar as irmãs para irrita-las, foi uma recepção muito calorosa. Quando finalmente chegaram em casa, sua mãe lhe disse:

- Vá descansar, meu filho! De noite nós teremos um janta com os anciões - sua mãe falou séria.

- Ah não mamãe! Eu acabei de chegar e já tenho que  agüenta-los?- Shoran falou indignado.

- Não discuta Xiao Lang! Descanse e desça as 19:00h - ela falou com um tom de voz autoritário e logo em seguida completou feliz. - Terá uma grande surpresa.

- Sim mamãe!Desculpe-me. - fez uma pequena mesura de respeito à mãe.

- Vá descansar meu filho.- ela disse com carinho, mas já de costas.

Shoran chegou ao seu quarto, sentira saudades, morara quase sua vida toda em Hong Kong, saindo de casa apenas com 20 anos, pois não agüentava mais tantas ordens em sua vida. Tomou um banho e finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Enquanto isso Sakura estava mais distraída e estabanada do que nunca, não parava de pensar em Shoran como coisas do tipo: 'Será que ele já chegou?', 'Como ele deve estar?' ou 'Será que ele foi bem recebido?', foi para o trabalho, mas não conseguia fazer nada, não conseguia prestar atenção em nada.

- O que esta atormentando a minha amiga?- perguntou uma voz doce à Sakura, o que a fez tomar um leve susto.

- Hã... Tomoyo, oi!O que você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou ainda assustada.

- Eu vim ver como você estava! Você anda tão tristinha desde o final de semana. Na verdade eu também vim para te buscar, já são 20:00h - disse com a voz ainda doce e cheia de carinho.

- Já?!-Sakura arregalou um pouco os olhos - Nem vi o tempo passar.

- Percebe-se, vamos indo então?- Tomoyo perguntou pegando a bolsa da amiga, para que ela se levantasse logo.

- Vamos!Ué, mas e o meu carro?- Sakura disse confusa.

- Você esqueceu que levou para a revisão? Nós tínhamos combinado de eu vir te buscar - Tomoyo foi falando devagar para que a amiga entendesse.

- Nossa, é verdade!Ai, ai, ai o que está acontecendo comigo hoje?- ela se perguntou em voz alta.

- Sakura,quando nós chegarmos em casa, nós vamos conversar direitinho sobre isso viu?!- Tomoyo disse com um tom de voz intimidador..

- Está bem! Desculpe não ter contado antes, mas você e o Eriol não vão se encontrar hoje?- ela perguntou à amiga achando estranho.

- Não, ele tem que estudar um caso e está muito ocupado- disse normalmente, mas com muito amor lembrando do noivo.

Enquanto isso em Hong Kong...

- Então é isso Xiao Lang- disse com firmeza um dos anciões.

- Não, eu não aceito- Shoran falou ainda incrédulo com o que tinha escutado.

- Xiao Lang, controle-se- sua mãe lhe disse com vergonha da atitude do filho para com os anciões.

- Não mamãe, a senhora que me desculpe, mas eu não vou me casar com quem ELES escolhem e ainda por cima com uma mulher que considero como IRMÃ desde pequeno.- ele disse com muita raiva.

- Para que tanta rebeldia Xiao Lang? Meiling é uma linda mulher.- disse um dos anciões calmamente.

- Pode até ser. Mas eu a amo como minha irmã, SÓ como irmã.- ele disse deixando bem claro sua opinião.

- Você não gosta de mim Xiao Lang?- todos se viraram para a porta que fora aberta ao escutar a voz de uma mulher que estava chorando.

- Meiling? Você estava aqui o tempo todo?- Shoran perguntou assustado, não queria que a prima tivesse escutado aquela discussão. 

- Só como irmã?- ela perguntou com a voz chorosa.

- Meiling tente me entender, eu só...- ele tentava se explicar até que foi cortado pela voz alta da prima.

- Não adianta vir com desculpas, eu entendi você muito bem! Seu... Bobo - disse mais alto ainda com seu jeito esquentado e saindo da sala.

- Que droga- ele praguejou e logo virou para os anciões- E vocês não se metam nisso! Eu saí daqui à cinco anos para viver do jeito que eu quero e agora vou casar com quem eu quiser, com licença- disse completamente alterado.

- Xiao Lang volte aqui- Yelan falou autoritária assim que viu seu filho fazendo o mesmo caminho que Meiling.

- Desculpe mamãe, mas agora não.- falando isso saiu de vez do aposento e bateu a porta.

Já no Japão...

- Pronto Sakura, agora que nós já tomamos banho e jantamos, diga-me o que aconteceu- Tomoyo falou completamente empolgada puxando a amiga para sentar-se no sofá.

- Eu e o Shoran...Bom...Nós nos...Beijamos- falou com dificuldade.

-  Aiiii- Tomoyo deu um grito de felicidade e logo disse- Eu sabia que ia acontecer alguma coisa entre vocês, mas e depois? Você está assim por que ele não te procurou mais?- ela perguntou super curiosa.

- Não, é que...Ele teve que viajar, resolver algumas coisa em Hong Kong, disse que nós precisávamos de um tempo para ter certeza do que sentimos um pelo outro e eu também achei melhor.- disse meio tristonha.

- É, foi uma decisão sábia! Então quer dizer que você anda distraída desse jeito por que você está pensando nele o tempo todo?- Tomoyo perguntou com um sorriso 'á la Eriol' no rosto.

- É acho que sim - disse sem certeza, pensou um pouco e logo depois disse - Eu gosto dele.

- Ai, que romântico!Prometa-me que eu vou fazer seu vestido de noiva?- ela perguntou com estrelinhas nos olhos.

- Tomoyo-Sakura repreendeu a amiga e logo depois falou - Ás vezes eu duvido que você seja psicóloga.

- É que eu tenho dupla personalidade - falando isso começou a rir junto com Sakura.

Voltando a Hong Kong...

- Meiling?- Shoran chamou a prima que estava no jardim.

- O que foi?- ela perguntou com raiva.

- Meiling, me escuta - ele disse tentando fazer com que a prima lhe desse ouvidos.

- Escutar o que?Olha Xiao Lang, eu sempre amei muito você desde pequena e agora eu escuto você falar que eu sou uma irmã para você!É difícil, muito difícil.- ela dizia com os olhos lacrimejados e com a voz triste.

- Meiling, eu nunca quis te magoar é só que...- ele não achava palavras para expressar que só a amava como irmã.

- Você não me ama do jeito que eu te amo- ela falou com um fio de voz, retomando a coragem,ela finalmente se virou para ele e perguntou o que estava com muito medo que acontecesse- Você conheceu alguém no Japão?

- Bem, sim- disse lembrando-se do sorriso doce de um anjo.

- Qual o nome dela?- Meiling se segurava para não chorar mais.

- Sakura, ela é...- ia falar mais dela, mas percebeu que Meiling não era a pessoa certa para escutar sobre a mulher.

- 'Isso não vai ficar assim'- ela pensou e falou- Quando você for para o Japão eu vou com você.

- O que? Mas por que?Os anciões não vão deixar e acho que meu tio não vai gostar disso- ele falou ainda assustado pela 'noticia' que a prima havia lhe dado.

- Eu quero conhecer o Japão e pode deixar que dos meus pais e dos anciões cuido eu, só quero que você arrume minha passagem e coisas do tipo.- ela disse determinada e com seu jeito mandão.

- Meiling, eu acho melhor não- ele disse inseguro.

- Se eu não for com você, eu vou sozinha- ela disse mais determinada ainda.

- Tudo bem. Bom eu já vou indo para o meu quarto.

- Boa noite- ela disse enxugando algumas lagrimas que ainda não tinham secado.

- Durma bem Meiling- ele disse docemente.

- Obrigada! Você também- disse normalmente,

Continua...

Oi gente!Bom, esse cap. Ficou péssimo, mas eu espero que tenham pelo menos achado legalzinho! Eu tive uma dor de cabeça com esse cap., comecei a me cobrar demais e tudo mais e ainda por cima eu não estava conseguindo corrigi-lo, mas isso acontece e espero que o próximo seja melhor!Eu queria agradecer a Rô por ter agüentado algumas coisinhas e por ter corrigido o cap.! Agora vamos começar os agradecimentos:

**Anna Li Kinomoto**: Olá Anna! Que bom que gostou do capitulo para mim o seis foi o melhor todo, não acho que o melhor é o final (que eu ainda não escrevi, hihihi), mas já fiz o epílogo, eu só tive idéia para o epílogo, fazer o que! Você vai viajar? Beijos e nos falamos pelo ICQ. Ah sim, obrigada pelo review.

**DarkAngel**: Olá alma gêmea de amizade,huhuhuhu! Eu ainda estou emocionada com o tamanho do review que você deixou maninha! É, eu sou meio doida mesmo e você sabe bem disso! Esse capitulo AINDA não é o final, mas eu acredito que o final venha daqui á umas três semanas.Queria agradecer pelo apoio que você me deu quando eu estava mal, beijos!

**Sango-chan**: Você achou que meu nome fosse Ana? Não é não, é Nilza (tão feio), mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Nina, Nininha, Bolinho de chocolate... Nossa tem tantos apelidos, huhuhu! Eu tive que separa-los, essa fic estava muito devagar e obrigada pelo review! Tem ICQ ou msn?

**Miaka Hiiragizawa**: Olá sobrinha querida! Mas eu agradeço sim e vou agradecer de novo: obrigada pelo review, hihihi! Bom, deixe-me ver! Ah você é um doce de pessoa! Beijinhos da titia.

**Holly Amphir Demonangels**: Oi mana querida! Nunca mais me deixe preocupada, viu?! Eu quero você com muita saúde! Bom maninha, o filme é maravilhoso e sua fic está ótima também! Aquele projeto lá da gente, ainda está de pé não é mesmo?Obrigada pelo review!Beijos!

**Suu-chan**: Olá! Gostou do beijo? Eu dei o máximo de romantismo que eu podia, por que eu não posso fazer tudo romântico agora, tem muita coisa para vir! Obrigada pelo review!

**Yoruki Mizonotsuki**: Olá sobrinha-neta! Eu acho que não te decepcionei de todo, por que ele não aceitou se casar com a Meiling e isso é bom, quer dizer talvez seja,ai,ai,ai! Bom, sobrinha-neta, eu queria lhe agradecer pela força que você me deu, quando eu estava passando por aqueles probleminhas, você foi um anjinho!Obriga pelo review! Beijos.

**Jenny-Ci**: Olá, tudo bem?Eu acho que você entendeu meio errado, ele não fugiu da situação, ele já tinha que ir até Hong Kong, mas não falou nada a ninguém por que não devia satisfação a ninguém. Estou esperando você por o ICQ,viu?Quando por me avise por favor!Obrigada pelo review!

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Oi mamãe querida! Não tem problema não ter comentado antes, o importante é que você gostou!Eu também queria agradecer a você por me ajudar mamãe, você é um doce!Beijinhos da sua neném (como você mesma fala) Nina!

**Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**: Olá amiga!Obrigada pelo review! É verdade, eles são muito fofinhos juntos, podia ser sempre assim né?(olha como eu sou cínica, hihihi)!Que bom que você está gostando, esse capitulo não foi muito bom não, mas espero que tenha achado pelo menos mediozinho!Beijos!

Ah sim mudei o numero do ICQ, agora é: 267323330!

**Nina, 28 de novembro de 2003.**


	8. Sinto sua falta

Sinto sua falta.

Syaoran se deitou e ficou pensando no que tinha acontecido, fechou os olhos, a primeira pessoa que lhe apareceu, foi Sakura, como sentia falta daquela voz, daquele sorriso, daquele jeitinho infantil...Queria beija-la e abraça-la, mas estavam longe demais um do outro, foi aí que se tocou de que nunca tinha sentindo um tipo de saudade parecida antes.

Sakura dormia como um anjo, de repente abriu os olhos e sorriu, tinha sonhado com Syaoran, não se lembrava direito o que era, mas tinha a ver com casamento, achou melhor esquecer disso, não tinha notícias dele a um bom tempo, certamente ele achara que não sentia nada por ela, ficou assustada com esses pensamentos, até que o telefone tocou dando-lhe um susto, atendeu rapidamente para não acordar Tomoyo.

- Sakura Kinomoto falando - disse coçando os olhos.

- Desculpa estar ligando uma hora dessas! Eu te acordei? - ao ouvir a voz, o coração de Sakura foi a mil, era ele que tinha ligado, não estava acreditando - Sakura?

- Hã...Syaoran...Eu estava acordada. - disse nervosamente.

- Você vai se atrasar amanhã...Como sempre. - falou brincalhão, na verdade foi a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça para dizer a ela uma hora daquelas.

- Ai, ai, ai Syaoran! Nem longe você para de implicar comigo! - falou incrédula, de que ele tinha ligado só para ter certeza de que ela estaria dormindo.

- Desculpe-me senhorita Kinomoto! - falou continuando a brincar e logo completou - Como foi seu dia?

- Foi chato. E o seu? - falou aliviada. 

- Horrível! Aconteceram tantas coisas. - falou comentando com ela os acontecimentos do dia. 

- Poxa, que ruim! Mas pelo menos você está com a sua família! - falou otimista como sempre.

- Sakura...Eu...Vou voltar com uma prima minha. - falou a fim de dar satisfação a ela.

- Jura?! Que legal, eu posso mostrar a cidade para ela e... - ela falava alegremente.

'Como é ingênua', Syaoran pensou enquanto ela falava sem parar o que poderia mostrar para Meiling.

- Vai ser bem legal. - completou mais alegre ainda.

- Sakura... - ele começou a falar, mas parou para pensar.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou estranhando o silêncio do homem.

- Eu...Bom...Eu sinto a sua falta. - falou envergonhado.

- Eu também sinto a sua...Acho que...Não precisava de duas semanas. - falou envergonhada, mas segura.

- Eu também já entendi o que sinto... Acho melhor você ir dormir para não se atrasar. - disse rapidamente, queria falar mais com ela, mas não queria que  se atrasasse para o trabalho.

- Está bem! Você me liga amanhã? - perguntou esperando um sim cheio de carinho.

- Se der, eu ligo. - falou carinhosamente.

- Ah ta! - ela falou desapontada.

- Não é que eu não queira ligar. - disse não querendo magoa-la e logo completou - É que o dia de amanhã promete.

- Ah sim! Boa noite e durma com os anjinhos! - ela falou meigamente com o jeito infantil que ele adorava.

- Você também! Um beijo. - falou feliz de que ela tivesse entendido.

- Outro para você. - disse e logo depois desligou o telefone, ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido, era bom demais para ser verdade, logo resolveu dormir. Já Syaoran desligou o telefone assustado, ele achou que jamais teria coragem de ligar para ela, na verdade nunca achou que precisasse, só depois de perceber como ela era especial.

Passaram-se duas longas semanas, Sakura fazia seus trabalhos meio desligada, com isso levou várias chamadas de Yamazaki que não entendia o por que de a amiga andar tão distraída, tudo bem que ela já era meio cabeça de vento, mas agora estava muito mais e não comentava nada com ninguém. Enquanto isso, as mesmas semanas passaram devagar para Syaoran que tinha que agüentava os chiliques de Meiling e os mimos de suas irmãs, a única coisa prazerosa eram seus sobrinhos, como ele amava aquelas crianças, elas eram a sua 'salvação'.

O avião pousava no aeroporto de Tókio e Syaoran não via a hora de chegar, deixar Meiling em casa e ir à empresa de webdesigners.

- Meiling, eu vou te deixar em casa, tomo um banho e vou sair para resolver algumas pendências.

- Ah não Xiao Lang, eu queria que você me mostrasse a cidade e... - Meiling falava já dando chilique.

- Meiling, hoje não, está bem? Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer. - disse calmamente tentando controlar a prima.

- Xiao Lang, o que custa? Por favor - falava fazendo manha.

- Meiling, eu já disse que não dá! - ele replicou contando até dez mentalmente, já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Então eu vou com você! Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo. - disse dando uma de esperta.

- Não Meiling! Eu já disse que você não pode ir e ponto final. - falou sem paciência, era incrível como ela conseguia isso.

Chegaram ao apartamento, Meiling ainda estava de bico, ela tinha certeza de que

Syaoran iria ver a 'tal' Sakura. Syaoran lhe mostrou o apartamento e o quarto em que ela ia ficar, foi tomar banho, arrumou-se, falou com Meiling que nem olhava para a cara dele e saiu. Após um tempo...

- Sakura! - ele chamou docemente, ela sentiu um leve arrepio ao ouvir aquela voz, virou-se e viu Syaoran, sentiu uma enorme vontade de pular em seu pescoço, mas estava no trabalho e teria que se portar educadamente.

- Syaoran! Quanto tempo. Eu...estava com saudades! - falou levantando-se e olhando para ele.

- Eu também. - ele disse dando um rápido beijo na bochecha dela, o que a fez se derreter toda - Será que nós poderíamos sair quando o expediente acabar? - perguntou ruborizado.

- Sair? Hã...Cl-claro. - respondeu alegremente e meio envergonhada.

- Bom...O Yamazaki está aí? - perguntou seriamente.

- Está sim! Você quer falar com ele? - falou sorrindo meigamente.

- Quero sim! Eu preciso muito conversar com ele. - respondeu mais sério que o normal.

- Ah sim, entendo! Bom, o seu site já está quase todo pronto e eu já tenho uma idéia para a capa do primeiro livro, isso é, se você gostar. - falou insegura e orgulhosa ao mesmo tempo, naquelas duas semanas havia lido dois livros de Syaoran.

- Tudo bem! Depois eu dou uma olhada. Bom eu já vou indo... - fez um gesto com a mão - Falar com o Yamazaki.

- Então até daqui a pouco! - ela falou rindo.

- Até! - logo após ele sorriu para ela, que pensou que deviam proibi-lo de sorrir daquele jeito e ainda mais acompanhado daquele olhar tão profundo.

Quando deu 19:00h, ela já tinha acabado de fazer tudo e Syaoran continuava na sala de Yamazaki, então resolveu montar umas dolls para relaxar, até que ouviu a voz irônica que ela tanto conhecia.

- Você não acha que já passou da idade de fazer isso? - perguntou cinicamente. Ela pensou em como era incrível, até quando estava indo tudo tão bem, ele tinha que implicar com ela, ele era tão imprevisível, tinha várias personalidades ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai, ai, ai Syaoran! Será que você consegue parar de ser tão implicante? - ela perguntou desligando o computador.

- Desculpe-me senhorita Kinomoto. - falou com um tom de voz brincalhão. – Nossa como eu estou cansado.

- Entendo. - ela falou meio desapontada, certamente ele gostaria de ir para casa descansar e eles não sairiam mais.

- Olha tem um restaurante italiano, aqui perto! Você quer ir até lá? - ele perguntou distraidamente.

- Mas você está cansado, talvez seja melhor ir para casa, além do que esse restaurante é super cheio. - Sakura disse gentilmente.

- Você não quer ir? Nós...Bom, esquece! - ele falou por fim, não queria força-la a ter uma conversa.

- Já sei, você poderia jantar na minha casa! - falou como se tivesse tido a idéia do ano.

- Tem certeza? Não seria incômodo? - ele perguntou educadamente.

- Não, a Tomoyo e o Eriol vão jantar conosco. - disse lembrando-se de como Syaoran e Eriol se davam bem.

- Que bom! Então espere só um instante, por favor - disse indo a um lugar mais reservado. Ligou para Meiling e avisou que demoraria e que se ela quisesse alguma coisa, tinha muita comida em casa, pediu desculpas para a prima e agüentou o escândalo que ela deu, enquanto isso Sakura esperava pacientemente por ele.

- Bom, podemos ir! - disse a ela que já estava pegando a bolsa.

- Então vamos. - ela falou alegremente.

Continua...

Olá pessoas do meu coração, huhuhu!Bom, esse capitulo foi super curtinho, é que eu só botei o que achava essencial aqui e não pus muitos detalhes, de vez em quando isso acontece,não é?Eu queria agradecer a minha revisora **Rô**, por estar agüentando meus erros e algumas cenas bestas!Agora vamos aos agradecimentos as pessoinhas maravilhosas que deixaram reviews para a minha fic!

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki**: Olá sobrinha!Bom, sempre tem um capitulo que o autor não gosta, não é mesmo?E aquele foi o que eu odiei, mas já passou, huhu! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, eu também estou gostando da sua futura fic, é ótima!Eu ainda não decidi se a Meiling vai aprontar, mas pode ser que ela apronte um pouquinho!Beijinhos!

**Miaka Hiiragizawa**: Oi sobrinha! Eu também acho que o capitulo passado podia ter sido melhor, mas fazer o que?!Pode deixar que da próxima vez eu te peço ajuda sim,obrigada por estar sempre me ajudando! Beijos!

**Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**: Oi amiga! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, fico feliz! Quanto a Meiling atrapalhar o Syaoran e a Sakura,eu ainda não me decidi, estou com uma duvida cruel martelando na minha cabecinha de vento!Mas quem sabe? Fiquei muito feliz por ter virado sua revisora e amiga!Você é um amor! Beijos!

**Anna Li Kinomoto**: Olá minha amigona!Que bom que você gostou do capitulo, mas eu ainda gosto mais do seis, por que tem o beijinho tão puro e meigo,eu sou uma bpba mesmo,hihihi!Como eu disse a próxima fic,só quando estiver todinha pronta,o que pode demorar,pois estou sem idéias para ela!Você é uma grande amiga e muito especial para mim!Beijos!

**DarkAngel**: Oi maninha do meu coração!Não precisa socar o computador, basta joga-lo pela janela, hihihi!Como você pensou que eu poderia de esfaquear ou enterrar viva?Eu acho melhor nunca mais falar com você...Brincadeirinha!Maninha eu queria te agradecer por você sempre deixar reviews imensas, na verdade sou eu que fico te enchendo o saco para você deixa-las, mas enfim você é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, que apareceu do nada e virou uma grande amiga!Beijos!

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Oi mamãe!Não me bate não, por favor, huhuhu!É verdade eu estou muito, mas muito feliz com esses 40 reviews nunca imaginei!Eu não vou falar que esse capitulo aqui está ruim, mas que lê ficou pequenininho ele ficou!Também te adoro mãe!Beijos!

**Sango-chan**: Olá!Como eu disse eu não sei se a Meiling vai aprontar, mas a Sakura não vai chorar não, por que a Sakura dessa fic é forte, apesar de meio insegura!Obrigada pelo review!Beijos!

**Jenny-Ci**: Olá menina que escreve muito bem, hihihi!Já me disseram que eu sou modesta sim, mas não muito!Fico muito feliz de que tenha gostado!Estou esperando você pôr o ICQ,esperando, esperando...!Enfim, muito obrigada!Beijos para você também!

OBS:Nossa, como eu sou beijoqueira!Beijos para todos!

**Nina.**


	9. O começo de tudo

Chegaram ao apartamento e logo se depararam com Tomoyo arrumando a mesa, logo que essa percebeu a chegada de sua amiga e de sua companhia Tomoyo largou tudo e foi cumprimenta-los.

- Olá Sakura! Seja bem vindo Li. – ela falou com um belo sorriso.

- Muito obrigado Daidouji. – ele respondeu educadamente.

- Chame-me de Tomoyo sim? – ela pediu voltando logo a arrumar a mesa.

- Tudo bem...Então me chame de Syaoran. – ele falou timidamente.

- Syaoran eu vou ajudar a Tomoyo e peço para o Eriol vir lhe fazer companhia, está bem? – ela perguntou com seu sorriso meigo.

- Não querem ajuda em alguma coisa? – perguntou educadamente.

- Não, muito obrigada...Agora se sente. – Sakura respondeu já saindo da sala e pouco tempo depois Eriol veio fazer companhia ao novo amigo. Já na cozinha as mulheres conversavam sobre como Sakura deveria conversar com Syaoran sobre a situação.

- Sei que preciso conversar com ele, mas tenho medo. – Sakura disse preparando o molho para o macarrão.

- Medo de quê? Vocês dois se gostam e não são mais crianças. – Tomoyo respondeu sabiamente.

- Sei que já sou uma mulher, mas também tenho medo de que ele não sinta nada.

- Ele não falou o que sentia pelo telefone? – Tomoyo inquiriu calmamente.

- Falou que sentia minha falta.

- E que já tinha certeza do que sentia. – ela completou sorrindo da insegurança de sua amiga tão querida.

- Queria ter a segurança que você tem...Você correu atrás do Eriol e hoje são felizes e estão prestes a se casar...Já eu sou tão insegura, pareço uma criança. – Sakura falou de cabeça baixa.

- Não gosto de vê-la triste! Você é minha irmã e qualquer coisa que te afete me afeta também...Eu sinto que ele gosta de você...Tenta por mim. – Tomoyo falou levantando o rosto da amiga.

- Ai Tomoyo não sei se mereço uma amiga tão maravilhosa como você. – Sakura falou abraçando a prima. – Saiba que também é minha irmã.

- Quero que tenha força e conte o que sente por aquele pedaço de mau caminho. – ela completou risonha.

- Obrigada por tudo minha irmã. – Sakura falou sorrindo.

- O molho. – Tomoyo soltou Sakura rapidamente e fez uma cara de nojo ao ver o molho que Sakura estava responsável todo empelotado e o fogão melado.

- Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso. – Sakura olhava para o fogão com imensa raiva de sua distração.

- Vamos limpar isso aqui e enfiar catchup no macarrão, os dois já devem estar estranhando nossa demora. – Tomoyo falava rindo e jogando um pano para Sakura enquanto pegava um para si.

- É verdade. – agora ela acompanhava a amiga nas risadas.

Um tempo depois todos jantaram e por incrível que pareça o macarrão com o molho especial que as duas haviam posto, tinha ficado uma maravilha. Logo depois de ajudar na arrumação das coisas Eriol e Tomoyo saíram dizendo que iriam ao cinema.

- Está meio tarde! É melhor eu ir para casa. – Syaoran falou olhando para seu relógio.

- Eu acho que...Antes nós temos que conversar. – Sakura lembrou do pedido de Tomoyo e tomou coragem.

- Seria bom mesmo...Eu posso começar a falar? – ele perguntou totalmente inseguro.

- Claro. – Sakura respondeu aliviada.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto de alguém em tão pouco tempo. Eu acho que no início nós não nos demos muito bem, mas isso só serviu para que nós nos conhecêssemos melhor...Nessa viagem eu conclui que eu...Bom...Eu estou apaixonado por você. – ele terminou de falar completamente ruborizado.

Sakura saiu da terra e foi parar no céu com a revelação que acabara de escutar, então mais uma vez Tomoyo estava certa...Era tão bom saber que ele correspondia aos seus sentimentos, um sentimento tão puro e avassalador que nunca em sua vida havia sentido por alguém, logo depois de acordar do transe em que se encontrava percebeu que Syaoran estava nervoso esperando uma resposta.

- Sinto a mesma coisa por você! Eu estou completamente apaixonada por você Syaoran Li. – ela falou olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos que tanto gostava.

- Isso quer dizer que podemos começar a compartilhar nossas alegrias e tristezas? – ele perguntou olhando para as esmeraldas que o deixavam completamente embriagado.

- É tudo o que mais quero. – ela disse chegando mais perto do agora namorado.

Syaoran puxou-a pela cintura delicadamente e Sakura pôs suas delicadas mãos no pescoço de seu querido Syaoran logo selaram o inicio de seu namoro com um delicado beijo. Ficaram algum tempo se curtindo e Syaoran decidiu ir para casa, pois já estava tarde e combinou com Sakura de que se veriam no outro dia. Chegando em casa viu tudo apagado e logo pensou que Meiling estivesse dormindo só que para seu susto ela acendeu todas as luzes da sala e começou a gritar.

- Você é doido? Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? Deixou-me aqui preocupada e foi cair na gandaia...Isso não é coisa que se faça Xiao Lang Li! Por que não me responde? – ela gritava indignada e Syaoran só fazia rolar os olhos.

- Por que você não me dá espaço para responder. – ele disse calmamente.

- Responde.

- Vou responder na ordem...Não, eu não sou doido...Já disse que fui jantar fora e não fui para gandaia nenhuma. – ele respondeu ironicamente.

- Foi jantar fora aonde e com quem? – Meiling perguntou com a voz menos alterada.

- Na casa da Sakura...Com ela, a Tomoyo e o Eriol.

- Então quer dizer que vocês conversaram? – ela falou com a voz fraca.

- Tente entender Meiling. – ele falou tentando chegar perto da prima, mas ela se afastava.

- Vocês dois estão namorando? – ela perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Estamos. – para ele tinha sido difícil responder aquela pergunta, mas não iria mentir para a prima. Logo depois de ouvir isso de seu amado primo, ela correu para o quarto e se trancou, Syaoran achou melhor não ir atrás, ela precisava ficar sozinha.

Ao chegar no quarto Meiling pegou a primeira coisa que tinha na frente e jogou na parede, nunca havia sentido tanta raiva de alguém como sentia da tal Sakura que havia roubado seu único amor.

- Isso não vai ficar assim...Ela não perde por esperar. – ela falou para si mesma e se jogou na cama chorando toda sua dor.

-    Eu não disse que ia dar certo? – Tomoyo falava sorrindo.

- Você sempre acerta tudo Tomoyo. – Sakura falava com um sorriso bobo.

- Eu só observo, tiro minhas conclusões e ajudo...Sou uma psicóloga. – ela falou de um jeito bem brincalhão.

- Ai eu estou tão feliz. – Sakura falou rodopiando.

- E eu estou feliz por você...Quem sabe você não pega meu buquê no casamento? – Tomoyo disse piscando para a amiga.

- Olha lá hein! Tudo que você fala acontece. – Sakura falou rindo com a amiga.

Logo que Syaoran entrou na cozinha viu Meiling fazendo o desjejum e ficou meio sem graça.

- Bom dia. – ela o cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu se sentando.

- Eu gostaria de conhecer a cidade...Não tem alguém que poderia me mostrar? – ela perguntou já pondo seu plano em ação.

- Também não conheço a cidade muito bem. – Syaoran falou inocentemente.

- Que tal se a Sakura me mostrasse?

- Como é? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Por que não?...Assim vejo se você fez a escolha certa. Não vou fazer nada demais para ela, só quero unir o útil ao agradável. – ela falou espertamente.

- Se você não vai fazer nada eu falo com ela hoje e no sábado vocês vão...É até melhor que eu fique sozinho para escrever meu livro em paz. – ele disse feliz.

- Será maravilhoso. – Meiling disse sorrindo cinicamente.

Syaoran ligou para Sakura e combinou de almoçarem juntos em uma Cantina Italiana que havia perto de onde ela trabalhava. Já estava esperando Sakura há 10 minutos, tinha tanta certeza de que ela iria se atrasar.

- Olá! Desculpe o atraso. – ela disse sem graça

- Tudo bem! – ele disse se levantando e dando um estalinho em sua querida namorada.

- Nosso primeiro almoço juntos. – Sakura falou feliz.

- Primeiro de muitos. – ele respondeu pousando sua mão sobre a dela.

- Com certeza.

Tiveram um almoço agradável, conversando sobre varias coisas, Syaoran não havia falado sobre Meiling pois ainda se sentia um pouco desconfiado, mas resolveu dar um voto de confiança à prima e perguntou se Sakura poderia mostrar a cidade a ela, ela ficou super feliz e disse que seria ótimo. A semana passou rapidamente e logo sábado chegou, Sakura parou o carro na frente do prédio de Syaoran e subiu para o apartamento.

- Olá querida. – Syaoran atendeu a porta dando um rápido beijo nela.

- Oi amor. – do outro lado da sala Meiling observava a tudo com uma raiva enorme, mas não podia pôr tudo a perder agora.

- Essa é Meiling...Meiling essa é Sakura. – Syaoran apresentou as duas mulheres e Meiling não pode deixar de pensar que seu primo havia escolhido muito bem, pois Sakura era uma garota muito bonita.

- Olá Meiling...Espero nos darmos bem. – Sakura disse sorrindo meigamente para sua inimiga.

- Com certeza nos daremos bem. – Meiling falou dando um sorriso forçado.

Continua...

Oie gente!Tudo bom com vocês?Como foram de **natal e ano novo**?Eu não fui muito bem não, mas vamos deixar para lá!Primeiro de tudo eu quero **me desculpar** pela demora, acho que foi mais de um mês...É que eu viajei e estou meio dodói, uma infecção de ouvido horrível...Eca!Eu quero agradecer a **Rô** por ter tido mais uma vez paciência de corrigir minha historia, sempre me ajudando a melhorar e sendo uma ótima amiga. Vamos aos agradecimentos.

**DarkAngel**: Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você(dramático não?)Mas falando sério você é a melhor amiga que se pode ter, sempre preocupada e me agüentando...Não sabe como senti sua falta minha amiga...Sobre a parte que eu te disse que seria dedicada á você é aquela da conversa da Sakura e da Tomoyo bem no inicio...Eu te vejo assim como uma pessoa forte e por isso não gosto de lhe ver triste, está bem?Agora chega de sentimentalismo e vamos a fic...Hihihihi...O Syaoran quis dizer que a Sakura não sabe quem a Meiling realmente é e ela vai aprontar sim.Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**Miaka Hiiragizawa**: Oi sobrinha!Você anda sumida! A Meiling vai arranjar confusão sim, mas depois...Eita já ia falando, depois vai acontecer uma coisa.Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**: Oi minha amiga querida!Não foi nada pelas dicas, mas a senhorita está desanimando...não quero saber disso não, você escreve muito bem e tem que começar a por suas idéias no papel, por que são muito boas, viu?!Esse capitulo conseguiu ficar mais fofo que o outro não é mesmo? Beijos e muito obrigada pelo review.

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki**: Olá amiga! Eu estou ansiosa para começarmos aquele projeto, hihihi. Eu também achei o telefone noturno lindo, é bem coisa de Sakura e Syaoran mesmo. Muito obrigada pelas idéias. Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**Sango-chan**: Oie! Muito obrigada pelo review e fico feliz que esteja gostando da história...Beijos.

**Anna Li Kinomoto**: Oie querida! Ai Anna você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz por você...Torci tanto para que aquilo acontecesse, parabéns! Voltando a fic eu também fico vermelha só de pensar naquela obra de arte deitado em uma cama e ainda por cima fazendo cara de pensador...Ai, ai, ai! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo amiga! Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**Jenny-Ci**: Oi Jenny! Muito obrigada pelo cartão, mas infelizmente não deu para responder! Quanto a Meiling não aprontar nada eu tenho que te decepcionar, mas vai ser bem engraçado. Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Oie mamãe....Muito obrigada pelo review e fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto!Beijos.

**Nina, 14 de janeiro de 2004**.


	10. O final feliz

Sakura ainda ficou um tempo conversando com Syaoran sobre a capa de um livro e logo saiu com Meiling, fizeram o caminho em silêncio, toda vez que Sakura tentava falar com Meiling a mesma desconversava ou não respondia.

- Você quer ir a Torre de Tókio? – ela perguntou meio sem graça já.

- Tanto faz. – respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

- Olha eu não sei o que você tem contra mim, mas eu gostaria de saber. – falou parando o carro no estacionamento da Torre.

- Ainda não é hora de te contar. – respondeu sorrindo pela primeira vez.

Depois disso passaram uma tarde agradável, Meiling até pensou que se não estivessem apaixonadas pelo mesmo homem poderiam ser grandes amigas...O que mais a impressionou foi o jeito meigo de Sakura com ela o tempo todo, chegou até a conhecer uma amiga dela chamada Tomoyo na hora do almoço, mas não podia deixar seu coração amolecer. Estavam na frente do edifício de Syaoran quando a tarde já estava indo embora.

- Muito obrigada Sakura. – Meiling falou risonha.

- Que é isso...Não tivemos um começo muito bom, mas vamos esquecer disso não é mesmo? – perguntou piscando para Meiling.

- Não. – falou recebendo um olhar assustado de Sakura. – Desculpe, mas eu não posso.

- Por quê?

- Porque o Syaoran... – procurou forças para continuar. – É meu noivo.

- Que tipo de brincadeira é essa Meiling? – ela espantou-se

- Ele só está te usando assim como usou várias outras...Ele me ama e vai casar comigo dentro de meses. – falou fingindo estar triste.

- Como é que é? – ela perguntou sentindo os olhos arderem.

- É só isso que eu posso te falar. – disse saindo do carro e entrando no prédio correndo.

Sakura foi para casa, sem saber como chegou, todos os seus sentidos haviam sumido e ela se sentia completamente sem chão, ainda era difícil acreditar nas palavras duras de Meiling. Mas que motivo ela teria para mentir? Estava só querendo seu bem em avisar sobre o crápula que Syaoran Li era, jogou-se ali mesmo no sofá da sala e chorou tudo que tinha para chorar...A partir de agora teria um relacionamento estritamente profissional com aquele homem que a machucou tanto.

No outro lado da cidade Syaoran tentava entender o porquê de Sakura não ter subido junto com Meiling, ela lhe disse que a mulher estava cansada e resolveu ir para casa, mas isso não explicava o fato de ela ter atendido um telefonema seu e ter desligado em sua cara, alguma Meiling havia aprontado e ele iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O fim de semana passou devagar para ambos, Sakura se abriu com Tomoyo que ainda ficou meio desconfiada de que Syaoran tivesse feito aquilo e teve a brilhante idéia de procurar Meiling para esclarecer as coisas, mas teria que fazer isso longe das vistas de Syaoran ou Sakura. Na segunda-feira... 

- Bom dia. – Syaoran disse chegando à mesa dela. 

- Bom dia. – Sakura respondeu sem tirar os olhos do computador. 

- Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Agora o otário da história é você? – ela retrucou com um tom irônico.

- Não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer.

- Não precisa se fazer de bom moço Syaoran Li...Eu já sei de tudo e, por favor, me deixe trabalhar em paz...Quero acabar logo com isso. – disse sem nem olhar para ele.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo e não vou ficar aqui me humilhando para você contar, mas que eu vou descobrir Sakura Kinomoto, eu vou. – falou e logo em seguida se retirou deixando a mulher com raiva.

     -   [Mas por que você quer me encontrar Daidouji?] – Meiling perguntou desconfiada.

- Você deve saber muito bem. – Tomoyo respondeu friamente.

- [Está bem.] – ela disse se entregando.

- O Syaoran está em casa?

- [Não... Ele vai passar o dia na editora, pode vir até aqui.] – ela respondeu tristemente.

- Ótimo...Dentro de meia hora estarei aí. – falou e logo desligou o telefone. 

À noite quando Syaoran chegou em casa encontrou Meiling falando com o espelho. – 'Parece uma louca.' – pensou e logo em seguida deu uma pigarreada.

- Xiao Lang?

- Sim. – respondeu com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te contar. – ela disse se sentando.

- O que você aprontou? – ele perguntou se sentando também.

- Eu falei uma mentirinha para a Sakura, mas também quem mandou ela acreditar? Ela é uma tonta. – ela dizia tentando propor um clima mais leve.

- Desembucha Meiling. – ele falou sério.

- Eu falei que você era meu noivo e que só estava se divertindo com ela. Pronto, falei. – disse rápido e logo enfiou uma almofada no rosto.

- Você fez o quê? – ele perguntou explodindo de raiva.

- Eu não ia contar, mas a Daidouji pôs um pouco de juízo na minha cabeça...Ai Xiao Lang me desculpe, eu agi por impulso. – ela falava com lágrimas nos olhos.

A cabeça do pobre dava voltas e ele saiu de casa batendo a porta, se ficasse mais um minuto no mesmo ambiente que Meiling iria acabar fazendo alguma besteira e isso não era de seu feitio. Precisava falar com Sakura o mais rápido possível, esclarecer as coisas, mas ela não queria lhe ver. Sem perceber foi guiado para o lugar aonde havia acontecido o primeiro beijo deles dois e começou a se lembrar.

~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~~

_- Syaoran, você gosta de estrelas? - ela perguntou ainda olhando para o céu._

_- Como? - ele falou meio que assustado com a pergunta da mulher._

_- Eu perguntei se você gosta de estrelas! Sabe, eu adoro as estrelas, é uma coisa tão bonita, desde muito pequena que eu as acho bonita. Sabia que eu tinha o sonho de ser uma delas? - falou isso dando um sorrisinho, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais estúpida que já falou na vida._

_-  Com certeza seria a mais linda de todas! - ele disse sem perceber. _

_Ela ao escutar isso se ruborizou imediatamente e ele se deu conta do que tinha falado e logo tratou de consertar:_

_- Desculpe, não era bem isso e...- começou a falar encabulado, até que ela o cortou._

_- Não, tudo bem, fico agradecida - ela falou meigamente ainda ruborizada._

_Um silêncio tenso reinou, até que ela resolveu tirar uma curiosidade que tinha há muito tempo sabia que não tinha nada a ver com esse assunto, mas todos os clientes que teve na vida falavam de sua família, menos ele e ela não sabia porque, mas queria saber um pouco mais sobre aquele homem, contou até dez mentalmente, tomou coragem e falou:_

_- Você...Nunca fala da sua família - disse completamente envergonhada._

_- Não vale muito a pena - ele comentou ainda olhando para o céu._

_- Ah sim, desculpe-me - ela falou mais envergonhada ainda, tinha sido uma tola mesmo de perguntar, é lógico que ele não iria se abrir logo com ela, até que ouviu a voz dele:_

_- É muito complicado, eles não me apoiam em nada que eu faço, queriam que fosse líder do nosso Clã, só que não é o meu mundo. - ele completou tristemente._

_- Poxa, que bom que confia em mim, pode sempre contar comigo - e depois de falar isso foi dar um beijo no rosto dele, na mesma hora, sem querer ele virou para lhe encarar com um sorriso de agradecimento, ficaram assim, olhando-se bem de pertinho, um sentindo a respiração do outro, até que ele tomou coragem e a beijou, quando sentiu que ela correspondia ao beijo, aprofundou mais o ato e depois de um tempo se separaram por falta de ar._

~*~*~*~*Fim do flashback~*~*~*~*~

Como era bom sentir aqueles lábios tão doces, era como se só ele se encaixasse como perfeição ali, não existia nada além dos dois ali, vivendo aquele momento...Foi aí que percebeu que não estava simplesmente gostando da mulher de olhos esmeraldinos e sim completamente apaixonado, estava amando pela primeira vez, ela quebrara seu escudo de sarcasmo e ironia...Resolveu correr atrás do que estava perdendo e Meiling teria que lhe ajudar.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou a prima ao vê-la arrumar suas malas.

- Estou arrumando minhas malas, oras. – respondeu simplesmente.

- A senhorita pensa que vai embora sem consertar o que fez? – ele inquiriu cinicamente.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – ela respondeu tristemente.

- Não sei, mas nós iremos pensar. – ele concluiu dando ênfase no nós.

- Eu já sei...Só que precisamos da ajuda da Daidouji. – falou feliz por estar se redimindo.

A semana passou rapidamente e logo chegou sexta-feira, o dia em que o plano iria entrar em ação...Estava tudo pronto, Tomoyo combinou com Meiling que ela falaria que tinha mentido e logo depois trancariam Syaoran e Sakura no apartamento delas, Syaoran não gostou muito da parte de ficar trancando, mas teve que aceitar. 

- Vocês duas têm certeza de que isso vai dar certo? – perguntou receoso.

- Mas é lógico que vai...Que mulher resiste a velas, flores e um jantar maravilhoso? – Meiling falou de um jeito espevitado.

- Ela está chegando. – Tomoyo falou indo pegar sua bolsa no quarto.

Sakura chegou cansada, tudo que queria era tomar um banho, comer e dormir...Só assim Syaoran sumia de seus pensamentos, às vezes nem assim, pois vivia invadindo seus sonhos...Logo que entrou tomou um susto e pensou que estivesse atrapalhando alguma coisa entre Eriol e Tomoyo. A mesa estava enfeitada com velas vermelhas com um cheiro de canela maravilhoso, flores de cerejeira e jasmins espalhadas pela sala e o jantar parecia estar delicioso.

- Oiii! Nossa que chave bonita...Empresta-me, por favor. – Meiling disse fazendo Sakura quase cair de susto.

- O quê? – ela perguntou olhando para Syaoran que estava encarando-a do outro lado da sala.

- Eu tive culpa de tudo...Eu sempre gostei do Xiao Lang e pensei que se ele não fosse feliz comigo não seria com ninguém, mas esses dias eu vi que não gosto de vê-lo triste e vejo que você é a pessoa certa para ele. – concluiu tristemente e logo estava na porta com Tomoyo.

- Tchau Sakura! Hoje o apartamento é de vocês...Querendo ou não vocês só saem daqui amanhã à tarde. – Tomoyo falou fechando a porta e logo a trancando.

- Eu ainda não estou entendendo direito! Você não vai se aproveitar de mim não, viu? – ela falou olhando para ele com fúria.

- Você é surda? Não escutou uma palavra do que a Meiling disse? – agora quem estava enfurecido era ele.

- Escutei sim, mas é meio difícil de acreditar. – ela respondeu tentando ser forte.

- Olha para mim. – ele disse se aproximando, ela relutou um pouco, mas resolveu se entregar. – Olha dentro dos meus olhos e vê se eu estou mentindo...Sakura eu te amo, nunca fui e nunca vou ser noivo da Meiling, ela é como se fosse uma irmã para mim.

- Ai como eu sou boba. – ela disse sentindo os olhos arderem.

- Por quê?

- Fala que me ama de novo, por favor. – ela pediu.

- Eu te amo mais que tudo. – ele repetiu olhando bem dentro das esmeraldas.

- Desculpa...Eu também te amo tanto! Devia confiar mais em você. – ela disse olhando para baixo.

- Já passou. – ele disse abraçando a frágil mulher.

- Jura? – ela perguntou olhando para ele de forma meiga.

- Juro. – disse dando um beijo nela... Era tão bom estar beijando aqueles lábios doces como mel e delicados como uma pétala de flor. Foram aprofundando cada vez mais e mais o beijo e quando deram por si já estavam ofegantes.

- Por que não aproveitamos esse clima? – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou passando a mão no rosto delicado.

- Nada me faria mais feliz nesse momento. – isso era o que Syaoran queria escutar, tomou-a em seus braços e foi em direção a seu quarto.

Tiveram uma noite espetacular e maravilhosa, naquele momento ela era sua e ele era seu, nunca haviam sentido tanta felicidade. Sakura dormia nos braços de Syaoran quando os primeiros raios solares tocaram a terra...Ele havia acordado a pouco tempo e não se cansava de observar tamanha beleza ali a sua frente...Era incrível, nunca pensou que aquela mulher tão implicante poderia estar ali com ele.

- No que você está pensando? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca de quem acabara de acordar.

- Em como o destino nos prega peças. – respondeu e logo depois lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- É verdade...Há alguns meses atrás estávamos implicando um com o outro. – ela falou dando uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse abraçando-a mais forte.

- Também te amo muito.

Três semanas se passaram e o grande dia chegou. Tomoyo não cabia em si de tanta felicidade...Estava linda, seu quimono era simples, porém muito bonito. Foi uma cerimônia simples e rápida, mas tinha sido completamente lindo...Ver Eriol e Tomoyo ali era incrivelmente perfeito, faziam o casal perfeito e se amavam muito. 

- O próximo será seu, não é meu amigo? – Eriol perguntou a Syaoran sorrindo.

- É o que pretendo. – disse observando Sakura que conversava feliz com suas amigas.

- Tomara que seja logo. – percebendo o olhar apaixonado do amigo.

- Ainda é meio cedo, mas em breve. – olhou para Sakura e ela lhe olhou sorrindo e logo em seguida pensou – 'Breve.' 

~*~*~*~FIM~*~*~*~

Acabou...Pessoas...Acabou *se recuperando* Eu queria agradecer à...

Syaoran: Com licença.

Nina (quase desmaiando): Li?

Syaoran (olhando-me assustado): Bom é que você esqueceu aquilo que nós tínhamos combinado.

Nina (tentando se lembrar): Aquilo o quê?

Syaoran (balançando negativamente a cabeça): A surpresa.

Nina (lembrando aos poucos): Ai, ai, ai é verdade!

Syaoran (inseguro): Você acha que ela vai gostar?

Nina (com os olhinhos brilhando): Acho que sim...Se fosse comigo eu ia gostar, quer dizer adorar, quer dizer amar, quer dizer...

Syaoran (cortando-me sem paciência): Dá para andar logo?

Nina (meio ofendida): Não pense que estou fazendo isso por você, mas sim pelas pessoas que lêem.

~*~*~*~EPÍLOGO~*~*~*~

Sakura e Syaoran estavam fazendo uma espécie de piquenique noturno no Parque do Rei Pingüim, tinham aproveitado as férias e foram para Tomoeda para Syaoran conhecer a família de Sakura...Quem não gostou muito do rapaz foi Touya, mas já estava se acostumando com a idéia já que sua irmã estava tão feliz.

- Você gosta muito de estrelas não é? – ele perguntou vendo-a olhar para o céu enquanto estava deitada em seu colo.

- Adoro...Por quê? – ela respondeu curiosa.

- Você sabe acha-las? – perguntou se levantando um pouco.

- A olho nu só algumas, mas com telescópio eu posso tentar achar outras. – ela disse se sentando.

- Tem algum por aqui? – ele inquiriu olhando em volta do parque.

- Tem sim...Bem ali, ó! – disse apontando o dedo para um lugar meio no final do parque sem muitas árvores.

- Vem. – ele disse puxando sua mão e pegando um papel que logo lhe deu apontando uma coisa. – Consegue achar essa?

- Achei...É linda. – concluiu após procurar um tempo. – Mas o que tem ela?

- Eu dei seu nome a ela...Está registrado. – ele disse lhe entregando um papel.

- Ai meu amor muito obrigada. Eu te amo. – disse pulando em cima de Syaoran e lhe dando um monte de estalinhos.

- Eu também te amo muito, mas ainda não acabei. – ele falou depois que ela parou de lhe beijar.

- O que você está aprontando? – ela perguntou olhando-o curiosa.

- Você aceitaria passar o resto da vida comigo? – ela perguntou com um joelho apoiado no chão e tirando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso de sua calça.

- Você quer dizer... – ela não conseguia falar, pois as lágrimas já desciam livremente por seu rosto.

- Case-se comigo? – ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Mas é claro que sim. – ela disse o abraçando e lhe beijando com todo amor que tinha.

~*~*~*~FIM~*~*~*~*~

Agora acabou! Acabou de vez...Eu queria agradecer a **Rô**, minha revisora e amiga por ter me agüentado esse tempo e quero avisar que ainda vou continuar enchendo o seu saco com minhas fics,viu? Você, a **Kath** e a **Merry** me estenderam a mão quando precisei e sou eternamente grata. Eu também queria agradecer a todos vocês por lerem essa fic e terem me agüentado essa historia super açúcar e meio engraçada! Quando eu quis desistir eu lia os reviews e isso me dava forças para continuar, **MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki: **Amiga querida! Eu queria te agradecer muito pelas idéias, se não fosse pela sua linda cabecinha eu não saberia o que fazer com o final dessa fic... Você foi um dos anjos que veio me ajudar, sempre me dando idéias e quando eu dizia que estava ruim você teimava comigo dizendo que estava ótimo. Fico feliz por ter conhecido uma pessoa tão especial como você e que nosso projeto faça muito sucesso, não é mesmo?! Te adoro minha amiga.

**Anna Li Kinomoto:** Anna você é uma garota super especial e eu amei de todo coração ter conhecido você! Me dá forças e sempre está disposta a me ouvir falando, falando e mais um monte de falando... Aprendi muito com você e acredito que você tenha me ajudado a amadurecer algumas idéias e a descobrir novas coisas! Eu realmente não sei o que falar sobre a nossa amizade, por que ela é muito gostosa! Obrigada por toda a força sempre e seja **FELIZ**, porque você merece querida!

**Miyazawa Yukino-Erika: **Adorei ter virado sua amiga! Você é uma menina meiga e simplesmente demais... Sobre sua fic eu já disse tudo o que tinha que falar, não quero que você desista porque está muito boa e engraçada, sua cabecinha vai longe! Queria agradecer por sempre falar que eu escrevo bem e me dá forças quando eu queria desistir da fic! Você estará sempre na minha memória amiguinha! Te adoro.

**DarkAngel:** Aha chegou sua vez, hihihihi! Essa semana foi meio difícil para nós duas não é mesmo? Tivemos uma discussãozinha, mas ainda bem que não se transformou em briga e você não ficou chateada pelo que eu falei! Me lembro de como foi meio que assustador quando nos conhecemos, tantas coisas em comum, tantos pontos de vistas parecidos! Você não me deixou cair nenhuma vez, sempre estava lá para me segurar e acredite que se eu falo tudo o que eu falo é porque eu estou aqui para fazer o mesmo por você! Lembre-se de você tem uma amiga que gosta muito de você e agradece por sempre me incentivar com palavras francas e boas. Você é minha **IRMÃ! **Te adoro!

**Serenite: **O que te levou a pensar que eu poderia matar a Sakura? Não mesmo, odeio final triste e nunquinha que uma fic minha terá um. Muito obrigada pelo review.

**Jenny-Ci: **Olá querida! Também queria agradecer muito a você, pois me deu força através dos reviews! Você escreve muito bem e eu espero sempre ansiosamente pela sua fic... E aí? Acertou o que a Meiling ia fazer? Eu não queria faze-la má, mas me influenciaram e eu achei uma ótima idéia. Beijos e obrigada por tudo.

**B166ER: **Oie Rafa-chan! Você só chegou no final da fic, mas eu gostei muito de te conhecer, você é uma menina bem simpática. A Meiling não está ruim não, perto da Meiling de Revelações Dolorosas ela está muito santa na minha fic, hihihi! Obrigada pelo review Rafa-chan...Beijos.

**Bella-chan:** Olá Bella! Sabe que eu concordo com você sobre a Meiling, ela é até bem legal, mas é que eu precisava de um pouco mais de historia e ninguém melhor do que Meiling com seu jeito explosivo para dar um pouco mais de ação, ou seria melhor confusão? Muito obrigada pelo review e espero que tenha gostado dessa novela mexicana que foi o final, hihihi! Beijos.

**KiRiKa-San: **Olá! A Sakura dessa minha fic não é muito esperta não, mas a de uma que eu estou escrevendo é sim, só que ainda vai demorar bastante para eu postar, ainda estou bem no inicio. Obrigada pelo review e por ter lido essa historia! Beijos.

**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **Querida sobrinha! Poxa, que péssimo o que aconteceu com você, esses ladrões não tem nenhuma vergonha na cara=p! Mas vamos voltar para a fic... Não se preocupe com o tempo que demora em ler o importante é que leia e deixe sua opinião sincera. Eu adorei ter te conhecido, você é uma pessoa muito especial e sempre me ajudou quando eu precisei, também foi uma das primeiras pessoas que me ofereceu ajuda e sou muito grata a você! Te adoro, Beijos.

Bom gente, eu vou ficando por aqui e queria agradecer mais uma vez por tudo, vocês foram quem me deram forças para continuar essa fic, minha primeira fic, foi uma experiência bem legal e que me ajudou bastante em muitas coisas! Minha segunda fic já está pronta e eu devo postar daqui a um mês mais ou menos, depois que ela estiver devidamente corrigida e quando eu arrumar um titulo, hihihi! Obrigada por tudo gente.

**Nina, 23 de janeiro de 2004.**


End file.
